Truth Revealed
by theduckninja182
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega are enemies. They're enemies assigned to fight each other. They needed to fight each other for a grade. Jade promises she won't hit Tori, but Tori never promised she wouldn't hit her. Not that she would or anything. But maybe it's time for their cycle to end.
1. Pilot (Ch1)

Jade and Beck have been friends for two years when people start suspected something. Everyone thinks they're dating, but they are truly just friends. Beck was a welcoming guy and very friendly, but Jade just wasn't into Beck. She could see the appeal in Beck, but he wasn't her type. Her parents joined in the rumors and even asked how long they had been dating.

It made her feel sick. Beck was her best friend. They were nothing more. They didn't want anything more. Beck might, but he knew that Jade has a bit of a preference for girls. It didn't make things weird. Instead, they bonded over the hottest actress.

It started getting weird when Jade was constantly being hit on. The fact that guys made it a competition to date her made her uncomfortable, so she started throwing it back in their faces. If they were going to make her uncomfortable, they needed to suffer too.

Her best friend started being looked at as her boyfriend since he was the only one who was around her. He offered to play the part of Jade's boyfriend to give her a peaceful time at school. Thinking about it for a few days, she took him up on it. They said they wanted to hide their relationship which made everyone believe their entire friendship was just hiding their relationship.

It worked guys backed off at her from fear and respect for Beck. If guys dared to try, they were cowering in fear afterwards. Jade didn't care that the girls were scared of her too because they made her feel a little insecure. Jade can admit that being the bully was a form of comfort. She was used to being pushed away, and she didn't want others to see how broken she actually was. Beck is the only one who saw that side, but he learned not to address it.

When Beck started dating girls, they were always from other schools or famous. It helped keep their secret, and Jade liked it. When he started dating Alyssa, it was serious. Serious in the way that Jade was worried that everything was going to fallout. They let her in on their situation, and she took it better than expected. She agreed to keep her and Beck's relationship out of the spotlight. It worked out in her favor since her dad was so famous.

As time went on, Jade and Alyssa built a friendship. Jade wasn't afraid of what people thought of her, so she was willing to do whatever it takes to keep girls off Beck. They spent a lot of time together since Jade's parents thought she was dating Beck, but Beck's parents knew the truth after finding Beck making out with Alyssa while Jade was busy playing a game. They didn't like that Jade was using Beck, but they didn't tell Jade's parents.

Jade was a third wheel often, and she was ok with it. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask her out. They probably wouldn't be her type or refuse to date secretly. Settling with loneliness was all she could do for now.

Beck dragged her to the Big Showcase for the year. He wanted to go to support his friend Andre, and they had to keep appearances meaning Jade was the obsessed girlfriend for the night. She'd rather be at home in her room. She knows that Beck would rather be with his girlfriend, but she was out of town for the week.

They noticed a problem in the audience and we're both curious about what had happened but had no way of knowing. When Beck's friend was on stage, they felt the awkwardness at the lack of a performance. Jade was entertained when she heard the nervous voice being shoved on stage until the girl was on stage in front of everyone. Jade sat up straight right when the girl started to sing.

Jade was fucked.

The girl is beautiful. She has a great voice. As the song progressed, she was gaining confidence and having fun. She was going to ruin Jade's sanity. Beck even knew it because once they left, he started teasing her about the beautiful singer.

After the huge debate on whether or not the girl should be attending the school, the girl accepted and Jade threw her head back in a groan. She completely fucked if they have classes together. But she couldn't let her mess up her plans. She was getting school done and getting work to get out of living with her parents.

In Beck's truck, he was driving her back to her car at his house. They preferred these moments. They weren't "girlfriend" and "boyfriend." They were Beck and Jade, the best friends. The dynamic that Jade was comfortable to be herself in. Beck wasn't just the hot guy. Jade wasn't the mean girl.

"So, does Jade-y find someone attractive?" Beck teased.

It caused her to groan again. "No."

"Aw, come on. I can see how you watched her. It's ok."

"Just shut up about it." Jade didn't mean to snap at him. "I'm sorry."

Beck waved it off. "It's fine. You're overwhelmed. Don't worry, it's just me, Beck, your fake boyfriend. She is pretty cute."

"Yeah, she is."

Walking into class on Monday, she saw Beck with a girl all over him. She told Alyssa that she would keep girls off Beck, so her bitch mode activated playing the role that her and Beck had created for themselves.

"Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade asked before looking up to see the girl that was on stage. The one who stole the show, and Jade's sanity. She was teased all weekend by Beck. Every word out of the girl's mouth fell on deaf ears. She gestured for the girl to move. "Get away from him."

Beck coming to comfort her was meaningless. Jade was freaking out on the inside. How was she going to handle her crush on the girl? Sharing classes with her was going to make it worse and noticeable. She didn't have time to process if Beck was telling her to back off for Alyssa or for her sanity. Jade just wanted the problem to go away.

Beck kissed her cheek. It was a repetitive motion that she was used to, but it felt different this time as she stared at the Latina.

Going through his usual wacky opening, Jade watched the girl hoping to not be spotted. Sikowitz calling her up gave her slight fear she had been caught. It was no contest when she chose her best friend, but she wanted to challenge the new girl. She was threatening Jade's safe haven.

Jade was still professional. She wanted the girl to know how this school ran, so her not being a dog is a problem. It was getting overwhelming that this girl was near. Jade had it bad and she needed to do something about it quickly, or everyone was going to know that Jade had a thing for the ladies.

Spotting coffee, she came up with the bug line quickly and the "cure" for them was right in front of her. This girl would leave this school and Jade's life in less than a day. Jade would be safe from any threats exposing her life.

Jade happily watched Tori run away.

Feeling Beck glare at her was new. Turning towards him, he was giving her such a disappointed look. Jade kept the satisfied look on her face despite the fact that she was a little disappointed too. The girl was truly beautiful, and Jade couldn't handle the chance of her parents finding out. She was going to have to let the gorgeous singer go.

Beck was displeased with her actions and made it known after school. Alyssa added in the disapproval after Beck had explained what Jade had done. Jade knew she took it too far with the coffee. Making Tori act like a dog was one thing, and pouring coffee on her was an entirely different thing.

Not seeing Tori the next day when she walks into class was a relief. It was sad when Beck didn't want to sit with her because of the previous day, but she respected her best friend's wishes. Then her fears came true, Tori walked in the classroom late.

Sitting up in her seat, Jade couldn't help but stare worse than the boys. She was going to be a challenge to push away. Jade had a lingering thought of Tori might not ever back down, and Jade might need to confront this crush.

Hearing Tori call on her was a pleasant surprise. Jade can push her back down two days in a row, and she can forget about this whole thing. It was a challenge that Jade knew she would win.

Walking up, she stops Beck. She gives him a little plea in her eyes when she closes the gap between their lips. She just needed something to hold on to. She couldn't let this drown her.

Beck promised to always be her support in this world, and she needed it right now. It means drowning her feelings into kissing her best friend hoping it would push the Latina away.

Jade still felt all the feelings present. She had to fight them.

"Fainting because I can't breathe your Earth air." Beck said fading as he fell over.

On his way down, Jade watched him with panic in her eyes. He was going to leave her alone in this scene with Tori. She couldn't believe him. All these years and he was just going to abandon her in her time of need. Some best friend he is.

"Maybe they learned from you."

It stuck something in Jade. The feeling of you just did something that will screw you over. The feeling of Tori not liking her. It created some anger in her. "No one talks to me that way."

"Obviously, someone should." Tori was challenging her, and Jade found it extremely hot.

This was going to become a huge problem. This crush was not going to fade if Tori didn't just

submit. All Tori was doing was encouraging it. Jade wasn't used to people trying to be on her level.

They went back and forth through the alphabet. Each turn making it worse on Jade. Her crush getting fired up and more confident was making her own confidence dissolve. Tori was going to push her over the edge.

Before she could stop herself, she screwed up saying you instead of fuck you. The latter would have resulted in suspension, and Jade couldn't afford to explain that she was too gay to function to her parents. If Beck would have stayed up to help keep her calm. Alyssa was going to hear about this later.

Sitting back in her seat, she was turned on and angry watching Beck and Tori continue the scene. She watched her help him up glaring at what should've been her and Tori's moment. Hearing the line, "I know what will make you feel better," fall from Tori's lips gave her a bad feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Jade wanted to run up there and yell at them both. Tori for making her this frustrated, and Beck for throwing this in her face. Her best friend should be helping her get over this crush, not making her jealous and want to be kissing her instead of him. She could only give them a glare as they kissed and pulled apart.

Hearing Tori thrilled to have win their challenge and kissed Beck made Jade feel hurt. It was a blessing the bell rang shortly later. She spent the rest of the day alone not wanting to deal with Beck and his annoying friends. It was embarrassing enough that she had cracked under pressure especially since it was the new girl to have caused it.

"Jade, stop." Beck called out to her while she was walking to her car. It was the end of the day, and Jade just wanted to go home. He pulled her in order to get her to stop. "Please, can we talk?"

She thought about before quickly saying, "Get in the car." She sat in her driver's seat while Beck was in the passenger's seat.

"What happened today?" Beck asked with a voice filled with concern.

"Tori got under my skin, and I lost it. I've got it bad." Jade said bringing her hand up to her face.

"What am I going to do?" Jade felt like she could actually cry. This was scary. Her parents could find out and that would be the end of her. No more Hollywood Arts. No seeing her best friend. No more feeling like herself.

"You can't keep running away from yourself. That's letting them win. You're not ashamed of yourself." Beck said with a fond smile. "You're not scared to punch a trained boxer. You can handle yourself."

"My parents can't."

"Maybe that's not who matters."

It made Jade pause for a moment before looking over at Beck. "I'm fucked."

Beck patted her back as they sat there for a few minutes letting Jade's emotions calm before Beck left for his RV and Jade for her house. Maybe writing something would take her mind off the singer who challenged her. She just needed to get over this stupid crush. She sighed as she pulled out a notebook.


	2. The Bird Scene (Ch2)

This crush sucked. Tori had made it into their friend group. The group that tolerated Jade because Beck was "dating" her. Every day, Jade would have to deal with the Latina. It could be in Sikowitz's class, lunch, or in the hallway. Tori was always there for Jade to see.

Beck and Alyssa were trying to push her to accept this crush and do something about, but Jade couldn't do anything. She could not fall for Tori Vega. There were too many risks, and Tori probably didn't want someone who was so broken.

Down the hall, Jade heard Tori and Trina. It was very faint, so she couldn't make out the conversation. Turning the corner, she saw Tori carrying multiple books. This was one of the many trials Jade needed to face. She couldn't help her, but the words asking if she needed help were out of her mouth quickly. Luckily, she is good with improv and covered her error.

Walking to her locker without another glance, but she couldn't help but try to sneak a glance at the singer.

Acting with Cat was always easy. Jade may be harsh to everyone, but Cat was always so sweet and innocent. Jade naturally fell into a protective role over the redhead. Especially after Robbie playing pirates with her.

Hearing Tori scream in terror made Jade worry about her crush which made Beck teased her when she tried to check on Tori. She might be fighting a crush, but sometimes feelings slip.

"Was someone a little worried?" Beck whispered while they walked to lunch.

"Shut. Up." Jade said with a glare.

Jade loves being allowed to angrily yell in class. She wishes she could yell out her feelings for Tori, anger and all. Especially when Tori asks if she could ask questions, she might have been excited to watch the singer perform the bird scene.

"I thought we were friends." Tori says it as they were all walking through the halls. They could not be friends. Jade would not be ok if they were friends. That would not let the feelings go away. It would reinforce them.

She had to walk away from that before she bounced back wanting to help her crush with every little problem she was having. She needed a subject change to avoid accidentally helping the Latina. Seeing the locker helped that change.

Writing stupid on her locker was better than someone else writing a sexual comment on there.

Later on, Jade and Beck are in his RV. They were in the middle of playing a game, but Beck could never let things go.

"Whatcha think of Tori's scene?"

"Terrible." Jade said without a second thought.

Beck paused the game and said in a calm voice, "Now, Jade, what did you think of Tori's scene?"

Letting out a groan. "She did good, but she's pissed she didn't nail it when she actually did. She needs to realize soon that she has to believe her scene is correct, or she'll try to quit again." Jade looked down. "I'm so fucked."

"Come on." Beck put his arm around her and patted her shoulder. "Your good ole friend, Beck, won't let anything bad happen to you."

She enjoyed his comforting embrace for a few moments. "Can we get back to the game?"

The next day, Jade avoided Tori. She knew she would cave and tell Tori exactly what she needed and that would lead to Tori finding out about her crush leading to their friends and the school know which leads to her parents knowing.

She caved and told Tori about the coconuts and Sikowitz's visions from Beck's phone. She was pleased to see her take her advice. When the singer bent over to grabbed them for their teacher, she got rewarded by the nice view of Tori's ass.

Rolling her eyes, Jade really hated Tori's desperation to complete this scene in big ways when she just had to be confident.

"Tori is really struggling." Beck said as he walked up to Jade. He was visiting her house today seeing as Jade had been doing homework. "Maybe if she had a certain lady help her, it wouldn't be so bad."

Jade looked up at him. "She needs to figure it out herself."

"Woah, ok. What's wrong?" He sat down next to her on the couch.

Jade ran her hand through her hair. "I'm struggling with writer's block and it's all because of Tori." She laid back to lean against the couch. "Why did she have to be so pretty?"

"You could tell her."

"NO." Jade yelled out quickly silencing the Canadian. "We both know why I can't. I just need to forget about her."

"If you say so." He raised his hands in defeat. "I'm just saying, you shouldn't fight with yourself anymore."

Honestly, she hoped the third time is the charm. Jade couldn't keep watching Tori perform the scene. She was going crazy because the girl was just getting hotter and hotter each time she did it. It was impressive how Tori could do it.

But Jade knew Tori was reaching her break point. Watching Tori go off and stand up for herself is the hottest thing she could watch the singer do. She couldn't help but give Tori a smile when she completed it correctly.

She was proud of Tori.

Seeing Tori excited to unveil her locker was cute. The singer was practically bouncing with excitement. Jade just hope she wasn't doing something that would draw negative attention towards her because Jade is ready to fight for her and it scared her.

She was about to reach her breaking point.

The locker was creative, but Jade could not show that she was interested. It would give off the wrong vibe that she didn't want to give. She had to insult the locker. Tori couldn't be suspicious. Jade needed to get away.

Inviting Tori to lunch did not help. She kind of hates Beck for trying to force them to happen, but it's nice that she gets to stare at her for a little longer.

"You're an asshole. You just had to invite her." Jade said after school when they met up at JetBrew.

A disguised Alyssa laughed at Jade's frustration. "Is he trying to play matchmaker?"

"I just want Jade to take a chance. That's not so bad to give you the teenage dating experience."

Maybe Beck had a point, but Jade knew the consequences if her parents found out. She couldn't let that happen. If she had to give up her crush then so be it. It was hell, but Jade's used to worse. She could handle making her crush hate her. She needed to make sure the singer hated her.

Just needed the opportunity.

A/N: Sorry that this story takes so long to upload, but it takes a lot because I'm trying to go episode by episode. This should be the last chapter I upload out of order, so this is chapter two but uploaded as chapter three. The first time I posted this my file was weird, so hopefully, this goes better.


	3. Stage Fighting (Tori) Version 1

Knowing that your enemy had permission to hit you was terrifying. Jade West had permission to hit her, or well, fake fight her. Jade West could easily kill her, and she had permission to do it. But she didn't have to wait until the day of the scene, she could slip up when they rehearse it. It would be easy to actually move her fist a little too forward.

Tori shook her head. She was probably overreacting. Jade wouldn't do that. She couldn't hate her that much. She couldn't. They still barely knew each other. Jade had to have something soft under that hard exterior.

"Vega." Jade said as she approached the Latina. "You ready to rehearse this thing?"

Tori swallowed hard. "Yeah, sure." Jade didn't seem like she was ready to punch her repeatedly. "What kind of scene are you wanting to do?"

"One that involves a fight seems ideal." Jade said bluntly. At Tori's hesitation, "I promise not to hit you."

True to her word, Jade never hit Tori. Every single rehearsal, Jade promised not to hit her. It actually reassured Tori when she did it. Jade made eye contact and looked sincere. Tori began to feel better about the scene after Jade's constant reassurances.

But the day of the scene finally arrived, and Tori's nerves were high again as the class neared. She trusted Jade, but Jade could also switch in a second. She could've been gaining her trust so the betrayal would sting more. They shared a small smile at the beginning of the class giving her some hope.

When their scene came up, Tori waited for Jade to say what she said every time before they did the scene, but it never came. It drove Tori into overdrive because Jade was planning on hitting her when they had an audience. She felt her anxiety nearly push her into a panic attack. "Butternut!"

"What?" Jade yelled very annoyed at Tori.

Everyone was staring at her. The teacher spoke up, "Tori, what's wrong?"

This was going to make Jade want to hit her. "I was testing the safe word. It works!" Taking a deep breath feeling Jade's annoyed stare. "Ok, I'm ready."

They ran through their scene like normal until Jade claimed that Tori hit her, and Tori most definitely did not. She kept the cane away from Jade's face. She never felt the cane hit anything, but Jade was there turned away and yelled out the safe word.

Everything started happening so fast, but Tori knew that Jade was fine. She didn't hurt the thespian, but everyone believed Jade who somehow had a blackeye. Tori watched as everyone helped Jade to the nurse leaving her to think about what she did.

The next day, Lane called her into his office. The security officer, Derek, believed her to be an uncontrollable, violent teenager when that was really Jade. He kept his focus on her shifting at every movement she made.

"I know that Jade probably isn't your favorite person." Lane started into a speech.

Jade wasn't her favorite person, but she wasn't someone she hated either. It's not like Tori went around beating people up. The two girls actually formed a semi friendship. "So?"

"So, in life, just because we don't like someone doesn't mean we can just beat them with a cane."

"I didn't!" Tori was getting tired of saying it. She didn't hurt Jade West. Jade was playing a mean and horrible prank.

Derek thought she was about to become violent. She hated that people were seeing her as a violent person. She wasn't.

When Lane started listing off reasons why it may have happened on accident, it started to make sense. She was under so much stress. Her adrenaline was definitely pumping. It may have caused her to not feel the force of hitting Jade's face.

She still didn't feel like she did, but she'll accept that she did. Whatever gets her out of the situation. The whatever turned out to be janitorial duty for a food fight scene and two weeks of detention. At least she didn't have to redo the scene.

Hearing that Jade had faked the whole thing was a relief. She knew that she never laid a cane on Jade. She was right all this time and no one would listen to her. Andre apologized for not believing her, but she understood why everyone believe Jade. She had physical proof when Tori only had her word.

The new problem was whether or not to tell Lane. It would get her out of her punishment and fix her grade, but that gives into the vicious cycle of fighting Jade. A fight that was never going to end. It would only make them hate each other more. It would make their friends feel the awkward, tense vibe from each other.

She opted out of it and showed up to clean the theater as asked. She didn't want the vicious cycle. Working on cleaning up the theater, she felt Jade behind her. Looking back, she was surprised that Jade was admitting the truth.

When Jade asked her why she didn't tell the truth, Tori stood up. "We both go to school here, it's not going to be much fun if we're fighting all the time." Tori went to the other side of the room.

Jade listed off all the things that Tori was doing to avoid getting Jade into trouble and to break the vicious cycle. "You can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you."

"Try being nice to me sometime. Maybe that'll work. Now, go off and do your Jade things." Tori dismissed as she started scraping the wall again. She hoped that Jade would accept this as a new start.

Hearing the sound of another scraper made Tori look back to see Jade giving her a displeased smile as she scraped. Then Jade turned on the music making it feel more energetic in the room.

Somehow, they got Derek to join making him believe it was fun. They danced around for a bit letting him get distracted. Jade started pulling her away, and Tori let her. She didn't want to stay there, and she needed to show Jade that she'll put an effort in their friendship.

The two laughed as they made it into the hallway and out to the parking lot. It felt great to laugh with Jade. She had a cute laugh when she wasn't laughing at someone's misery.

"Thanks for saving me. Though, I feel like I'm going to get in more trouble."

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I'll help you out." She said with a flirty tone before facing Tori. "Do you want to know why I really did it?"

"You mean, you didn't want to cause me suffering?" Tori said playfully trying to show Jade she didn't feel too bitter about it.

Jade bit her lip before letting out a breath. "While we were rehearsing, I kind of realized I like you." She received a shocked expression. "I just kind of wanted you to notice me."

It threw Tori off. The big bad scary Jade liked her. The beautiful, intimidating Jade likes her. "How could I not notice you?" She smiled as she grabbed Jade's hands. "You're in my face a lot."

Jade shook her head. "No, not that way. I don't want to scare you. This will be easier." Jade crashed her lips against Tori's and pulled her close. Pulling away, "Do you understand?"

"What about Beck? You literally accused me of trying to steal Beck from you as soon as we met."

"Beck and I aren't a real couple. He's my best friend. He keeps my parents off my back and I keep unwanted girl's attention off his. After he found out, he told me that I need to fix it or give up on you." Jade explained and finished looking at Tori with eyes filled with hope.

Tori had a million thoughts running through her head, but they were all clouded by the fact that Jade likes her. Jade really likes her. "So, all these mean actions were you trying to get my attention?"

Jade nodded sheepishly.

"You didn't have to do that. You could've talked to me." Tori said with a big smile. "So, uh, what now?"

"You want to get dinner?" Jade asked with a shy smile.

Tori couldn't believe that Jade is a big softie. She has a rough exterior, but it seems that when you're close to her, she is sweet and soft. "I'd love that."

As they walked towards Jade's car hand in hand. "Does this mean we need to hide this?" Tori made a gesture to their hands.

"Yes, my parents would not be happy to know about this. I'm sorry, I know that's probably what you don't want, but I-"

Tori cut her off by pulling her in for another kiss. They both smiled into it, trying to keep each other close. Pulling away, Tori looked at Jade. "It's ok. I'm ok with that. The last thing I need is Trina going around yelling about us. We can do this in our own time."

"Thank you." Jade kissed her again. "Are you ok with Beck being my fake boyfriend still? My parents will get suspicious if I suddenly breakup with him."

"It's a good cover, but I don't."

Jade interrupted her. "He's dating Alyssa Vaughn. I promise you, you'll never see us do more than hug. He's been rooting for you by the way."

"Fine." Tori kissed her roughly. "But only if you agree right now to be my girlfriend. I want to know you're serious about being into me."

"That's a little dangerous, Vega. I was lying to you and made you into a violent person just a few days ago. I poured coffee on you. Yet, you're asking me to be your girlfriend before our first date." Jade teased her. "Yes, and I'm still possessive over my real girlfriend."

"That can be managed."

They made out in Jade's car before they went to dinner. Both of them loved calling each other their girlfriend already. Their first date went better than they could have expected. Throughout the night, they learned about each other, Jade's distant relationship with her parents and Tori's remaining doubts about her talent.

When Jade dropped her off, they made sure they kissed each other goodnight. Then give each other hidden smiles when no one was looking at school the next day.


	4. Stage Fighting (Jade) Version 2

A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to say that this episode got 2 different versions. One in Tori's (my og chapter) and this one (Jade's POV like the entire story). Tori's POV is what birthed this story, but I changed it to Jade's POV since I had more to explore and create there. Chapter 3 and 4 have different dialogue, so you can decide which one is the true beginning of their relationship… my opinion is it's this one. Also, I don't know how to use ff anymore. I post on AO3 more.

-Line Break-

They were going to do stage fighting this week. Beck's friend, Russ, was coming to Hollywood Arts to teach them stage fighting. She had to admit, she was excited. Being encouraged to be violent was just a benefit of the whole lesson.

Seeing Tori fight someone was impressive even if she had climbed on his back. Jade was still angry over this crush but seeing Tori fight was amazing and cute. Hearing Tori express concern for her best friend made it worse because how could she care about him that much already?

Jade loved how new the singer was to the world of acting. She knew Tori still was unaware of how everything works in the acting world. So, she wasn't surprised to hear Tori ask Andre what stage fighting was as soon as she turned away.

When Tori said Beck suffered pain form dating her, it actually hurt. She didn't want Tori to hate her, but she also needed Tori to hate her. She wanted the girl to know she was actually a good person, but Jade needed to stay away.

She was lucky Beck pulled her back. She wouldn't be happy with herself if she had hit Tori.

"Tori and Jade."

Jade felt the smile form on her face quickly. This was the perfect opportunity to get over her crush or to get her kicked out of school. Beck was going to give her an earful later.

-Line Break-

"Jade, don't do it." Beck called out to her when she was heading to rehearse with Tori.

Jade turned to him and raised her hands. "What do you mean? I'm just going to rehearse my fight."

"Jade, don't go in there and hit Tori." Beck warned. "You will regret it."

She shrugged it off before walking in the room seeing the Latina nervously texting on her phone. Jade could see that Tori was terrified. The singer seemed to be unable sit still. It made Jade feel slightly bad, it was upsetting to know the girl was scared of her.

"Vega." Jade said as she approached the brunette. "You ready to rehearse this thing?" Jade noticed her swallow hard.

"Yeah, sure." Tori's voice was filled with anxiety. She tried to put on an enthusiastic smile. "What kind of scene are you wanting to do?" Her attempted smile fell through halfway through her sentence.

"One that involves a fight seems ideal." Jade made it very blunt. She's here to get her grade and go. When Tori seemed scared, Jade softened her voice a little, "I promise not to hurt you."

Jade repeated the promise every single rehearsal. She did like the singer was becoming a little more comfortable with her and smiling. It warmed her heart when the singer looked right back at her with trust and warmth.

But that couldn't happen.

On the day of their scene, Jade gave Tori a small smile that the Latina nervously returned. She knew that the singer would be nervous from her, the audience, and the scene itself.

Going up and describing their scene, Jade felt Tori's nerves when she said brutal. She brushed it off as she walked to her starting position past Tori's worried face without another look. Jade knew Tori's anxiety was off the charts.

The tension built while they waited for the action command, but Tori screamed the safe word. Jade couldn't help but feel annoyed that Tori didn't trust her. She had always promised her that she would never hit her, but Tori never promised not to hit her.

"I was testing the safe word. It works!" She paused before adding, "Ok, I'm ready." Jade couldn't believe she had a crush on the dumb singer. Rolling her eyes as the Latina spoke.

They did their scene flawlessly until Jade's cue came up. The cane swung right by her face, but Jade fell down with all the force she could muster in her body.

Facing away and putting the fake blood on her eye, she yelled out, "BUTTERNUT!"

Facing everyone. "Butternut!" She felt Beck touch her concerned. "Tori hit me in the face for real."

"No, I didn't!"

Jade started to feel bad when Tori was looking hurt. "Tell that to my bloody eye." Jade moved her hand from it and it made her worried that everyone knew it was fake. "Ow!" Jade faked more pain.

Sitting in a breakaway chair and falling through made it a pain in the ass literally. It wasn't as bad as getting hit in the face, but it still stung like it did to see Tori so stressed. This wasn't helping the crush at all since Tori seemed concerned.

When they gave her an ice pack, Jade was relieved because it made it easier to cover up her fake injury. She heard a bit of Tori's talk with Andre and Cat. She felt terrible that Tori was getting labeled as violent. Tori is a sweet person.

Jade upped the act by nearly "fainting" when Tori approached her. The real way to confirm her injury is getting her mom to the school to take care of her.

This would be the final kill. The final push away from this stupid crush on Tori Vega. "And I thought we were starting to be friends."

-Line Break-

Hearing Tori get called into Lane's office, Jade did feel bad. Everyone was starting to think Tori was a violent monster and couldn't be trusted. Tori had been beating herself up so much, and so Jade had been too but doing the makeup had been fun.

Beck was a great friend helping her out. Him and Alyssa making fun of her, but they still show care for it.

The splash she felt on her face was a very bad thing. She could not let it be known that Tori didn't hurt her. That would ruin the whole plan. It wouldn't push the singer away, but it would paint them closer as Tori would want payback in the form of kindness.

Running to her locker to grab the makeup, Andre had to get in the way. He had to find out that Jade was faking the whole thing. He had to ruin it. Jade was trying to get over a crush, and he ruined her plan.

-Line Break-

Once Jade knew Tori knew, she felt a little crushed. But Tori had proven once again, she's a sweet person. Jade didn't ever get in trouble about faking the injury, and Tori was serving her punishments. Jade had to confront her because Tori was proving to be a great person to have a crush on.

When Tori noticed Jade while she was cleaning she looked up. In the softest voice Jade could make she said, "I don't get it." Her body language showed that she wasn't sure of herself. "I know Andre told you I faked the everything." She started listing everything and felt her almost say her dislike for her but managed to ask about one of the foods that were thrown.

When Tori said they need to stop fighting, Jade felt emotions trying to be released. She could and would not let this happen. "You can't be nice to me. When I've been mean to you, that's not how this works." Jade was feeling like her father.

"Try being nice to me and maybe that'll work."

Jade wanted to say why she couldn't do that. Why she had to be mean to the singer. Why she had to push her away instead of closer. After Tori's dismissal of her, Jade decided to pick up a scraper.

Turning on the music, Jade loved seeing Tori's smile. Derek joining them made it easier to hatch an escape plan. Luckily, Tori agreed to it without hesitation and danced away with her.

Laughing along the Latina, Jade felt the emotions surge stronger. She wasn't going to get rid of this stupid crush. She had strong feelings for her.

"Thanks for saving me. Though," the singer paused, "I feel like I'm in more trouble."

Jade smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. Jade knew that this was the only time she would be alone with the Latina. Stopping to face Tori, Jade asked, "Do you know why I did it?"

"You wanted to cause me suffering for kissing Beck?" She said it in a playful tone.

"Everything I did, it was to push you back or for you to notice me." Jade took a deep breath. She wasn't used to admitting her feelings. "I like you."

It was silent as Tori was processing. She had not expected that kind of response. "You like me? Big scary Jade likes me?"

"If you're going to make fun of-"

Tori cut her off by kissing her. When she pulled away, she looked at Jade with a small smile as she licked her lips. "I like you too, but you need to work on expressing your feelings." Tori was about to kiss her again when she pulled back. "Beck! You're dating Beck."

"Nope. He's a fake boyfriend. I got tired of being hit on and his girlfriend doesn't like that he gets hit on often. My parents are homophobic, so it benefits me a lot." Jade explained. "I know it's far from ideal, but I can't risk losing this." She gestured to the school.

Tori kissed her again. "We can do this in our own time. Trina would scream all about this to everyone if she knew. It's ok."

"Are you ok with Beck still being my boyfriend?" Jade asked. "I can't suddenly breakup with him while we start having a friendly relationship in public. He's dating Alyssa Vaughn. We'll cut out kissing of our act and just hug."

Tori was quiet for a moment. "You're serious about this?" Jade nodded. "Then you have to agree to be my girlfriend. I need to know you're committed."

It made Jade laugh. "Because of me, you're labeled as violent to the whole school. I poured coffee on you right after meeting you. You're seriously asking me to be your girlfriend?" When Tori didn't object, Jade answered, "Yes, you're insane, but you're my insane girlfriend, I guess."

"Great." Tori smiled before kissing Jade again. "You want to grab dinner?"

Jade lead her to the car silently agreeing with her new girlfriend. They made it to dinner an hour later due to a make out session in the restaurant's parking lot. They were both excited to be a couple. They both had crushes they wouldn't admit but still got the girl.

Now, they just had to keep it a secret.


	5. The Birthweek Song

A week into dating and Jade and Tori have a bit of a rocky relationship. Tori learned that she is still distant even as a girlfriend, but Jade tries to make up for it by being sweet over text and answering when she calls.

But Tori isn't being the greatest girlfriend either since Trina's birthweek is starting, and Tori knows she has to impress her sister. It has led Tori to ignore a few of Jade's calls and texts, and her girlfriend has learned that she is very insecure and learned that at three in the morning when she climbed up to her window.

"Jade?" Tori asked her as she opened her window.

Jade knew she had a hurt look in her eyes. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"It's three in the morning."

"Tori, I texted and called you last night and didn't even get a message saying you were busy." Jade could see Tori's face going slightly pale.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. Trina's birthweek is starting and I have to make sure she gets a good present or she won't let me forget about it." She explained to her girlfriend.

"Birthweek?"

"Trina thinks one day isn't enough." Jade nodded and was quiet. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I'll try to be better, but if I am quiet this week, it's because of that."

A few kisses later, Jade left feeling better now that Tori told her what was wrong. The silence from her girlfriend still stung but Tori made up for it and then asked for a suggestion for what to give Trina. Jade was starting to hate Trina even more.

Sinjin decided to follow her around. Jade wishes Tori or Beck would be around her, or at least sit next to her so he would get away from her. Jade couldn't even check her messages because she was worried that Sinjin would see, and Jade wanted to keep calling her girlfriend beautiful.

Sitting at the lunch table, she was hoping that one of their friends would come up with a great idea so Tori could finally be free to be her girlfriend again. As expected, they were all terrible ideas. But Jade wasn't expecting Tori to ask her again on Trina's gift.

"Talent." Jade says bluntly and bringing her eyes down to her fries so she wouldn't see her girlfriend roll her eyes. If her girlfriend's sister had talent then maybe there wouldn't be so much suffering at Hollywood Arts.

"Jade is so pretty."

She immediately stops cutting her French fries when she hears Sinjin complimenting her. She doesn't want someone else complimenting her especially when Tori had been ignoring her for the past few days. Starting the count down, she was pleased that Sinjin immediately started leaving.

When her girlfriend started complaining about them not having good ideas for Trina, Jade was annoyed. She was tired of hearing about the birthweek. When Tori texted her, that's all she was freaking out about. She was over it, so she left before she lashed out at her girlfriend in front of their friends.

-Line Space-

Hanging out with Beck after school, they were going on about the latest hockey game. Unfortunately, no fights so Jade wasn't too thrilled about the game. But Beck found a way to turn the conversation to Jade's new relationship.

"So, how's dating Tori?"

"I expected a clingier girlfriend, not one that forgets she has a girlfriend." Jade said with a tone filled with irritation. "I don't know why I expect more. I told her that we have to hide our relationship from everyone but my best friend."

"You two need to talk this out."

Feeling annoyance rise up. "I know, but maybe if she would answer the damn phone, we could have a conversation. Even if she did, it would be all about Trina's fucking birthweek."

"Talk to her."

Later when she heard her girlfriend finally bought Trina her present, Jade was so relieved as Tori immediately started answering every text she sent and apologizing for her distance. But it was shortly lived by the end of the night, Tori texted her saying the gift fell through. Jade immediately groaned when she read it. Hearing Tori was writing a song for Trina gave her some relief.

-Line Space-

On the night of Trina's birthday, Jade was doing homework since Tori and Beck were both busy. Her girlfriend would be busy all night with Trina. Beck was out with Alyssa. It was the perfect night to enjoy her basement bedroom.

But she didn't expect the call from her girlfriend at seven pm.

"Trina is so ungrateful. I spent all this past week ignoring you to give her an awesome gift, and she says it's not a present because it doesn't cost money. I should've not cared. I should have been a better girlfriend to someone who obviously cares about me." Tori ranted as soon as she answered the phone. Her voice filled with anger and sadness. "I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"Hey, woah, calm down. Yes, I forgive you. You're just stressed out. If you want to escape, you're free to be here. I was just doing homework for my presentation tomorrow." Jade offered wanting to take any chance she could to see her girlfriend. "Did she really not care you wrote her a song?"

"She didn't! She said it wasn't a real present." Tori said beyond frustrated. "I don't think my parents would be happy if I disappeared tonight. I'm sorry."

"Vega, you don't have to apologize for that. You're fine with not getting me in trouble with my parents. I'm not going to get mad over something like that."

Her girlfriend was silent for a moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jade formed a smiled as she said the words.

"Tomorrow, you have all my attention." Tori said. "I have to go, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, please don't kill Trina. I have a higher chance of surviving jail than you." Jade said with a light tone.

"I won't. I'll talk to you later." Tori said.

Jade knew her girlfriend felt better after talking to her. "Goodnight, cariño."

"Goodnight, beautiful." Jade could hear the smile in Tori's voice. That's how Jade knew the past week that she started refreshing her knowledge in Spanish was worth it.

-Line Space-

As usual, Jade always goes to Jet Brew when she needs coffee. Sometimes, it was once in the morning and other times it was throughout the day. When Jade wanted coffee, she got coffee. It wasn't like her girlfriend could get it for her, out or not.

This trip resulted in a bad coffee. They completely botched her order, but Jade decided that instead of yelling at the employees, she would give it to Tori to help cheer her up.

Walking up and calling out to the Latina, Jade did remember the lonely feeling her girlfriend gave her. Handing out the coffee, she told Tori to tell her what it tasted like.

"Hazelnut?"

Jade felt it come out too quickly. "I don't know, I found it in the garbage." She stuck a piece of her gum in her mouth hoping her girlfriend would get the hint that it wasn't garbage coffee since she drank some of it. Laughing slightly at her girlfriend spitting it out.

"Hey, Tori, Tori's friend." Trina said as she walked over to them.

Friend is something that Jade hated being associated with her and Tori's relationship. She knew that was good for a public front, but she didn't want to be her girlfriend's friend. "Not her friend." She walked away from Tori and the person who cause them to spend a week apart.

She really hopes that Trina doesn't know that she snuck in through Tori's window a few times.

When she hears about Trina selling the song that she wrote for her, Jade wants to cut something Trina loves like maybe her vocal chords? She would treasure a song Tori wrote for her. But it's made better when Tori says she's in a recording booth singing it. She's proud of her girlfriend.

Tori came over after she left the recording studio, she told Jade all about it. Her girlfriend had written a song that had been sold. She was in amazement of her girlfriend and so proud. Jade couldn't imagine herself being happier in any other relationship.


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

Receiving an alert from her girlfriend wasn't what Jade was expecting at lunch. Opening the message, she discovered that Beck and Alyssa had finally been spotted. She looked around for her girlfriend or Beck. She needed one of them to know it was going to be ok.

Jade was extremely alarmed. Her parents have a chance of not seeing the news, but this was going to be huge for the school meaning her parents would find one way or another. This was one of Jade's worst fears. She didn't want the fake relationship exposed.

It was unbelievable about how Beck was acting like he didn't care. He didn't care that Jade would probably force Jade out to her parents. All he had to was keep his relationship a secret. He agreed to it like Tori agreed to it.

Jade was extremely on edge. She had lashed out at Tori for no reason but immediately apologized. She couldn't focus on homework. Now, she was standing in front of her best friend thinking he wants out of their fake relationship. Not that he would talk to her about it. Jade hated how Beck and Alyssa both weren't stressed out about them being spotted on their date.

While discussing this, her girlfriend happened to walk down the stairs. Jade was going to leave Tori out of it, but Beck brought her in. Hearing him give the hypothetical of Tori being his girlfriend did not sit well with Jade because Tori's was hers.

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it." Tori answered Beck's question of being friends with Alyssa Vaughn. Tori knew the truth seeing as she is Jade's girlfriend, but it helped that Tori seemed to want the cover of Beck and Jade's "relationship."

They had a healthy relationship. They were very communicative and trusting. Jade loved that Tori was her and that she was Tori's. They had built an understanding of each other, and Tori had been working to understand Jade's insecurities more.

Making a quick decision, Jade decided to pull the trigger. "We're done." She motioned between her and Beck before walking away. She knew she left her stunned girlfriend behind but she needed to get away from Beck. She was mad at her best friend for not caring about her.

"Come see my one woman show Friday night." Trina stopped her and gave her a flyer. She was the last person Jade needed to see when she was angry. She shoved the flyer down Trina's shirt as she stormed off.

Her girlfriend was concerned about her especially when Beck posted pictures of him and Alyssa hanging out on TheSlap. She couldn't believe him. She hated that Tori felt like she was in the middle of the two of them.

Over the weekend, Jade spent time at the Vega household cuddling with her girlfriend watching whatever the Latina wanted to watch. It didn't matter to Jade. She just wanted to be near her girlfriend. She was thankful Tori didn't force her to talk about her and Beck's fight.

On Monday, Sinjin and his friend attempted to sit with her. That was an immediate no when they sat. Jade wasn't making herself suffer through that. When her girlfriend sat next to her, it did feel better until Tori decided to bring it up in front of Andre.

Making it clear that she left Beck to both of them, they all went to their lunches until Alyssa showed up to drop Beck off. It ticked Jade off because Beck and Alyssa agreed that this would never go on Hollywood Arts property. They would keep their relationship away from school.

Her girlfriend never got the chance to meet Alyssa since she had yet to be around the three of them. Jade was scared of what her girlfriend would think of Alyssa because Tori could easily like Alyssa more than her. "Is that Alyssa Vaughn?"

Jade could hear it in her voice. Her girlfriend was amazed and possibly attracted to Alyssa. "Yeah, so?"

The singer immediately fixed herself after she knows that Jade's insecurities were coming out. "Nothing, she's gross." Tori said in the fakest voice.

Jade did appreciate the effort Tori was trying to show her. It made her feel like her girlfriend truly cared about her, but Andre had to go on about how hot Alyssa was. It did not help her insecurity at all because it made her think of Tori leaving her for someone like Alyssa. The suffocating thought made her suffocate her burrito.

Later in the afternoon, Jade showed up to her girlfriend's house unannounced. She needed her girlfriend and missed her best friend. The loneliness is too much when she was alone, but Tori and her still had to keep up appearances.

She walked instead of asking for the car. She didn't want to face her mother in case she would figure out what was going on outing her in the process. Finding the kite was unintentional, but Jade grabbed it just in case Tori had others over or family so she would have an excuse.

They went back and forth about the kite until they both knew Trina wasn't listening anymore. "I want Beck back." Jade cried out to her girlfriend. She was worried how Tori was going to feel about this outburst.

"You broke up with him!" Her girlfriend said crossing her arms. "I thought that's what you wanted. You were confident about it two nights ago."

It made Jade start crying more. "Yeah, but I miss my best friend. I know I have you, but I need someone else like you have Andre."

"Babe, if you want to fix this with Beck, you need to go to him. I'll support you through this. Are you wanting to get back together with him?" Tori asked curiously as she sat down next to the actress.

Jade leaned on her girlfriend who put her arm around Jade pulling her closer. "I would prefer it, but if you just want him and I to be friends and not fake relationship, then I'm willing to do that. I just miss my best friend."

"Have you talked to him?" Tori asked while rubbing her shoulder.

Nodding, Jade enjoyed the scent of her girlfriend. "He was mad and didn't want to talk to me." After pausing, "Can you talk to Beck please?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to Beck." Tori kissed the top of Jade's head. "C'mon, let me hold you for a little longer."

-Line Break-

When Tori went to talk to Beck, it was brought up that Jade hadn't done many nice things for him. Which Jade could admit she's guilty of, but she didn't know what exactly to get him sometimes. He seemed to always get what he wanted anyways.

It was making her see how to be a great girlfriend for Tori because Tori didn't seem too thrilled that was her gift idea and reason. Jade just needed the question answer, "Do I have a boyfriend or don't I?" When Sinjin approached them, Jade wasn't going to let him near her girl.

When Tori told her to forget about Beck, Jade couldn't let the thought grow. This was her best friend that they were talking about. Her best friend for years. When the tears started filling her eyes at the thought, she had to grab her girlfriend and run to the closet before anyone could watch her cry.

Under normal circumstances, Jade would've rather used this moment to make out with her girlfriend at school and enjoy being close to her. Instead, she needed to get her best friend back. It was tearing her apart that Beck didn't want to repair their friendship, and how Tori was starting to seem hurt that she was this upset.

When her girlfriend said she hadn't done anything nice for him in two years, Jade knew it was true, but that didn't mean she didn't try. Beck hadn't done much for her either, but she didn't mind because their friendship was so great. "Do I make him fresh lemonade?"

"Baby, please, stop thinking beverages. Think bigger. What would you like to receive from me?" Tori asked as she walked closer to her near enough to pull her into a kiss.

She remembered that Beck always spoke of getting a pet. "Dog."

"No, we're not reliving my first day." Her girlfriend went to walk away but she stopped her.

"No, no, Beck really wants a dog. A rott-something."

"A Rottweiler?" Her girlfriend supplied.

"That's it!"

When the guy in the corner popped up, the girlfriends looked at each other scared. Tori trying to get her out of the closet as fast she could before herself. It was sweet and another reason why Jade really did like her girlfriend.

-Line Break-

Getting the dog was surprisingly easy, and the girlfriends actually bonded really well with the dog. Jade almost wished her or Tori were keeping him, but Beck really wanted a dog. She was going to finally give him one. Seeing her girlfriend get a dog to blow his nose was impressive.

When they released the dog into the trailer, they didn't expect the dog to go crazy. The shelter said he was a sweet dog. Beck showing up terrified them more. This was starting to feel like Beck was never going to give her another chance at friendship.

Jade felt horrible for Beck's dad especially since Beck's parents already didn't like her. That didn't mean she wanted them to get hurt for her actions, but they missed the fact that the dog preferred females. She just wanted her best friend back.

When she threw her girlfriend under the bus, she felt bad but did it from nerves. She came clean to Beck. "I know you wanted a dog. I just wanted to fix our friendship, and you've always wanted a dog, so Tori helped me get you one. I'm sorry." Beck pulled her in for a hug and gave a pat on the back. "We're friends again?"

They pulled back. "Who said we weren't?"

"Aw." Tori cooed from a far. Both staring at her. "Sorry."

"Look, if we go back to how things were, we've got to loosen up the rules. You can't be overbearing like my actual girlfriend. Do that for Tori." Beck offered.

Jade wore a big smile before hugging him again. "Deal."

On Jade's way home, she drove Tori home. They held hands as they quietly drove through the streets enjoying the comfortable silence. The drive was too short as they reached Tori's street. Stopping a few houses down, they shared several kisses before completing the trip.


	7. Tori the Zombie

When Uptown Downtown held auditions, Tori and Jade were competitors for the same role as the lead. The both really wanted the role but agreed to let the best one win. In the end, it was Tori. Jade couldn't help but feel some bitterness over it.

Sure, she was happy her girlfriend got the lead, but she wanted the role. She was used to playing the love of Beck's life. They knew how to play the role well too.

The bitterness did cause a bit of a fight between them, and Jade feel bad about it. The feeling of not being good enough for Tori came up. She knows that she should talk to Tori about it, but she doesn't want to give Tori another reason to leave her.

So, the anxiety made her lash out easy. Sinjin was just the one to screw up. She didn't feel too terrible about telling him his mother gave birth to the wrong thing, even if Tori would later tell her that was too mean.

When the email came out that Sofia Michelle would be attending their performance, Jade was a little crushed that Tori had the lead while she didn't. Her girlfriend wanted to be the popstar while she wanted to be the actress. This would have been great for her.

"Who's Sofia Michelle?" Her girlfriend asked behind her.

Jade immediately felt like she failed her girlfriend. She had helped her rehearse her lines and everything, but she didn't know who wrote it. She sat down before looking up at her girlfriend. "She gets to be the lead but doesn't even know who Sofia Michelle is."

When her girlfriend asks if she does infomercials, Jade wants to scream. She knows that Tori is still new to the world of acting and theater, but Jade hoped that she had learned a few things from being with her.

While the Latina learns who wrote the play, Jade texts Tori that she is having a lesson. Jade was not going to let Tori not know basics of theater. "Oh," Jade says mocking her as Jade types an outline of what she's teaching Tori.

Learning of Tori promising Cat to do the makeup assignment and practicing with Andre, Jade is a little disappointed. She wants to Tori to learn the world that she loves. Instead, she hangs out with Beck disappointed but glad Tori is helping Cat.

When Tori shows Jade the makeup she's impressed that her beautiful girlfriend looks so disgusting, but she has to restrain from going after Cat for putting the glue on Tori. Beck helped keep her from running to Tori's house.

She hates that Tori is helpless in getting the glue off. Jade was doing her own research when Tori told her. She hates that Tori won't let her skip school in order to get the solvent. She did buy her girlfriend some girl scout cookies.

Jade hates kissing Tori with all that makeup. Her lips don't feel like her girlfriend's. She is excited for Trina and Cat to return. Maybe, she could get a kiss before the play started. She should've skipped school.

Watching Tori perform as a zombie was awful, and Jade asks for the lead so Tori doesn't get a bad reputation. She hates when it's denied and snaps at their director.

When Tori reappears after their extended song, Jade is so happy to see her girlfriend's beautiful cheek bones that wasn't under a mountain of makeup. She can't wait to stroke her cheek and kiss those lips.

Maybe they would finally get to spend time together since they had both been busy with the play.

Sofia Michelle nearly critizing Tori made Jade feel intense since she tried to save Tori from that embarrassment. She is glad that Sofia complimented her girlfriend's performance and they got to dance together when Sinjin played the disco music. The best way to end the night, dancing with her girlfriend.

Jade snuck up to Tori's window later that night. Climbed in when Tori opened it for her. She kissed her girlfriend when she was able to stand up in Tori's room. Both girls smiling into it. "You did so great tonight, cariño."

"Thank you but did so much better." Tori kissed her lips holding Jade close to her. "I wish I could've watched you perform. It's always a treat to watch you."

"I did try to bail you out so you didn't embarrass yourself, but I guess it's good I didn't because it gave the play a deeper meaning."

"Thank you, you want to watch the scissoring so I can just cuddle with you and enjoy the fact that you're here?"

"Sure, Vega." Jade said before kissing her girlfriend again. They settled on Tori's bed with Tori tucked into Jade's neck so she didn't have to watch. Jade kept the volume low so her girlfriend could still talk to her but noticed she fell asleep. She let her sleep and fell asleep herself until she had to sneak out at four in the morning.

Jade was starting to feel extremely happy for once in her life.

A/N: So, I know it's not long, but Jade isn't heavily featured in this episode and I'm sticking with her point of view. I could've skipped it, but what's the fun in that?


	8. Robarazzi

During lunch, the group were having a normal day until Cat showed up. Jade came up with the transporter comment because she wishes she had one to help her and Tori out more. They had been sneaking into each other's rooms more often whether it be a lie to parents or climbing through windows. Jade was starting to get bruises from it.

When Cat activated her Snowbee, Jade was pissed because she preferred to look hot for Tori not covered in what looked like cheese from an Italian restaurant. She manages to find the power button, and now is angry she can't finish her lunch.

Causing someone pain sounded great since she can't eat her lunch, kiss her girlfriend, and look her best. After Cat told her that they can't eat the snow, offering Robbie some was an easy target especially when he wanted to talk about his blog.

Tori was definitely the sweet one in their relationship.

After lunch, Jade and Tori managed to get some time together. They still had to make it seem like this was a regretful meeting for Jade, so they slowly walked to the closet making Jade seem like she was dragging her feet.

Once the door was closed, Jade immediately kissed her girlfriend and allowed Tori to hold her as close as she could.

"You really wanted to see me." Tori teased her with smile.

"Shut up, Vega." Jade said as she pulled Tori back in for another kiss.

Tori pulled away and held Jade's hands. "Jade, we have to stop."

Jade groan. "No, I want to kiss my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but people are going to get suspicious if we stay in here forever."

Jade pouted a bit. "You're cute."

Her girlfriend let out a small giggle. "You're beautiful, and we need to leave."

"You have a pimple." Jade said turning around to the door. She turned around to add, "But you're still beautiful." She winked and blew a kiss before opening the door and walking out.

-Line Break-

That night, Jade and Tori were at Jade's house. Tonight, they were playing Just Dance. Both smiling as they danced around together while they waited on their pizza. Once it arrived, they put in a movie that they both enjoyed while they ate.

Halfway through the movie, Tori's phone started going off. They both usually ignore their phones when they're together, but Jade couldn't take the repeated vibration of Tori's phone. "Please check your damn phone."

"No, I want to be here with you."

"Either you check it, or never check it again." Jade threatened out of annoyance.

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes as she pulled away to check her phone that was across the room in her bag.

She stayed on the couch and waited for her girlfriend to return. She stayed focus on the movie knowing Tori would return soon but was taking a while. "Everything ok?" Jade asked out of concern for her girlfriend before looking over and saw Tori staring at her phone looking upset.

Immediately standing up and rushing towards the Latina. "What happened? Do I need to take you home?"

Her girlfriend showed her the video on TheSlap of her popping her pimple. She noticed it was Robbie. She was going to kill him for upsetting Tori, but what stopped her was Tori pulling her close and crying into Jade's shoulder hiding her face.

"It's okay, cariño." Jade said trying to soothe her girlfriend and stroking her back. "You want to go back to the couch?" The singer nodded into her. "Ok, here we go." Jade navigated them back to her couch. They sat there snuggling while waiting for Tori to calm down.

It was a decent amount of time until Tori was ready to talk.

"Sorry for crying so much." Tori said as she wiped her tears.

"It's ok, are you ok?" Jade asked wiping helping her girlfriend wipe her tears.

Her girlfriend nodded. "I'm fine. Just, it's been great at Hollywood Arts. No one has bullied me here," she paused, "until today."

"I can kick his ass for you."

"No, don't. Everyone will question why you're helping me out." Tori dismissed waving it off. "Probably wondering what happened at my old school?"

"A little, but you don't to talk about it if you don't want to." Jade said holding her girlfriend close.

"Just some people made fun of me for being gay and thought I was just extremely weird. Then there's also being the daughter of a cop." Tori just waved off like it was no big deal.

"People are assholes." Jade said before moving Tori's head to look over at her. "But you're the best damn person in this city."

"Thank you, babe." Tori said giving Jade a kiss. "You're the best, but I need to go home. I'll get Robbie tomorrow."

-Line Break-

When Robbie decides to continue his blog. Jade and Tori decide right at that moment to have zero contact. Their texts are even limited. The last thing they needed was for Robbie to discover them and expose their secret everywhere.

Jade hated it. Her girlfriend needed comfort since everyone was making fun of her pimple, and Jade couldn't give it to her. She hated how upset her girlfriend.

Standing in the black box theater, the group gathered around to watch Robbie's new blog.

"Is it Splitsville for Beck and Jade?"

It made Jade spit out her coffee, and Beck and Tori sat up startled. There was no way Robbie could figure out their secret. He could not know that was what is up between the three of them. Jade had her eyes trained on the screen.

When Beck teased that they were splitting up, Jade couldn't take his added in drama to this mess. They've already had this disagreement once.

Storming Robbie's little headquarters was the best course of action. Robbie claimed that they were overreacting. Jade wanted to punch Robbie for causing unneeded stress on her and Tori. She was about to show Robbie an overreaction.

-Line Break-

The following day, Jade was so annoyed. She didn't get to enjoy being with her girlfriend. They didn't even get to text since they were worried about Sinjin hacking them or catching their phone screens or calls.

"I feel like everyone is looking at my pimple." Her girlfriend said trying to cover her beautiful, kissable mouth.

"Everyone is." Jade snapped. She hated not being able to hold a nice conversation with her girlfriend. She angrily ate her food to keep from snapping more until she remembered that Tori told Robbie to focus on the students. She was going to regret her snapping at Tori again but couldn't stop.

Jade was starting to get concern about Cat. She had completely forgotten about their trouble with Robbie and his photographers.

When Robbie shows up, Jade was not letting the boy who caused another distance for her and her girlfriend sit next to her. He's the reason why Jade couldn't get a kiss yesterday, so she didn't think twice about throwing his food.

After discovering the cameraman in Beck's car, Jade was freaking out. She had been venting to Beck about not being good enough. She couldn't take it if the internet knew why she was venting. She couldn't drag Tori down either.

They only uploaded the part where they were discussing about visiting Tori and didn't catch them saying Tori's house. It managed to save their asses.

Tori telling her that Robarazzi photographers on her patio, Jade is so relieved they agree not to visit. Jade misses her girlfriend so fucking much, and she knows Tori misses her especially during this time.

While waiting for Robbie, Jade stood with her girlfriend against the lockers. They couldn't hold hands or be comforting, but it was nice to be together in some form.

"I miss you." Jade said in a very quiet voice.

"Soon." Tori promised. "Where are they?"

Jade stood ready to take pictures. "It takes some time, but they will get him here." She was genuinely was curious about if the pit cream worked for her, but her girlfriend got angry pretty quick so she backed off.

Hearing Beck and Andre, she told her girlfriend to turn on the camera quickly in a gleeful voice. They both got in their positions ready to film and take pictures of Robbie in his towel. Jade was happy to see him suffer like he made her due to lack of girlfriend time. "Dance, Robbie, Dance."

After teasing Robbie with her girlfriend taking the lead on the attack, they waited for Robbie to agree to take down his blog.

Once he agreed to quit, they all let him go. Jade was so happy that she would get held by Tori after school. She really needed it, and she wanted to be close with Tori again in general. She barely talked to her girlfriend.

They helped Cat out by getting rid of her SkyStore catalog. Jade was proud of Cat for giving it up like that. Though, she was scared that Cat still had access to it.

After school, they laid in Tori's bed watching Robbie's terrible new show that Jade begged to just watch Cutthroat Kitchen instead, but her girlfriend being a saint wanted to support Robbie. Jade was just had to be snuggling her girlfriend again.

"I never want to be separated from you again." Jade said with her eyes closed enjoying the soft breaths from her girlfriend. Tori Vega was stuck with her, and Jade didn't see anything wrong with that.


	9. Survival of the Hottest

The heatwave was not ideal for anyone. Instead of cuddling, the young cuddle stayed spread apart from each other in attempt to keep cool, but they kept their hands together. In order to survive, they hadn't been around each other much. Both wanted to keep from the heat.

The heat was also making the couple very cranky at each other, so space has been doing some good.

When making it to their lunch table, Jade has been absentmindedly sitting next to Tori all week. Not seeing Tori after school every day sucked, but they were already snapping way too much unintentionally. They both just needed a cool down.

The heat was also making Jade forget to behave in public since she lightly brushed Tori's knee and thigh with her hand under the table a few times. Tori hasn't complained, so Jade took it as an invitation when she sat next to Tori.

She thought her girlfriend would have noticed by now that she doesn't sweat and how gross she thinks it is, but yet here they were, the Latina feeling around her face looking for sweat. Jade questioned it and her girlfriend was in complete shock.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it."

"So, what, you're just cold-blooded?"

When Rex makes his annoying comment, Jade is quick to snap at him. She would much rather rex get her anger than Tori. Seeing the sunscreen, she sprays him.

Discussing how much longer the heat wave is going to last is awful, Jade would like to cuddle with Tori again without worry of snapping or dying from the heat. Beck offering going to the beach was the first step to what sounded like relief.

"The beach? I'm so in!" Trina's voice said behind her.

Jade was instantly alarmed. "No, no, no, no." Jade turned around to see Trina. "No." By the time she walks away, Jade yells out, "No one likes you!" The singer would later lecture her about hating her sister.

When her girlfriend shows concern for Sinjin being faced down in the kiddie pool, Jade believes her but confirms. She has to admit that she likes that her girlfriend is so willing to save him, but if she's giving mouth-to-mouth, Jade would go drown.

-Line Break-

The night before, Jade sleeps over at Beck's RV. They enjoy the night with the two of them eating junk food and pizza. Jade takes his couch for the night and frequently texts Tori. The RV wasn't the best place to sleep in the heat, but it wasn't the worse thing.

"Are you guys doing ok?" Beck asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Jade says with a little confusion, "The heat has made me snap at her a little. I feel awful about it. It's over little things though."

"That's good." Beck said with pride in his voice. "You two have been a little more affectionate."

Jade sat up. "Has anyone noticed?"

"No, no, I would tell you if it was too much, but you sitting closer to her at lunch is nice to see."

"I've missed her. This heat sucks." Jade says running her hand through her hair. "How about you and Alyssa?"

"We're doing really good."

They fell asleep shortly later, and they woke up to their friends knocking on the door. They both got dressed quickly before helping everyone get settled in the RV. Jade knew if she sat back in the RV, she would want to cuddle with Tori or say something soft.

When Cat ran off, Jade was a little surprised it wasn't Tori trying to escape everyone from in the RV. Jade put on a smile seeing her girlfriend. She took a nap in the truck while Beck listened to the radio and felt more awake for the day.

Rex mentioning not having parents makes Jade roll her eyes. She doesn't want to unpack her baggage about her parents today.

"Does it bother you that you never sweat?" Her girlfriend asks before continuing, "Like what if everything builds up and you explode?"

"I would love that." Jade says giving her a quick smile and wink.

They were ready to go to the beach when the realized the other RV had them blocked in. Jade was worried that she would really screw up today. They were stuck in a toaster oven and trapped with everyone. Rex was about to be the first victim of Jade's heat filled rage.

Worried about showing affection and concern about Tori, Jade sat on the couch while Tori was next to the bed. Jade is extremely annoyed with Trina and the heat wasn't helping. She was really hoping that she wouldn't ruin what she has with Tori.

Trina's outburst makes Jade questioned how the Vega sisters are related. Trina is so selfish. Tori is so selfless. Tori is more reserved than Trina too.

Jade was so thrilled hearing her girlfriend brought a fan. Being a girlfriend to her means she has to get a big chance of the fan. Just like Tori in the bedroom, she is a tease with the fan. This is the closet that Tori and Jade would get to be going back and forth with the fan. At least Jade got to have a form of touch.

If her girlfriend was going to bring something electric, she needs to bring extra batteries. If her best friend is going to have pets, he needs to take better care of them.

Hearing the gulp, Jade has never been prouder than her girlfriend going off on and fighting her sister. Tori cutting her sister off from her water, Jade is so proud and turned on by it even when Tori says no to her. She wishes her girlfriend would let her go after her.

Robbie was going to be her victim of anger.

Climbing back to the couch, Jade realizes that she's wet. She's wet on her arm and knows it can't be the water. There has to be a leak. Beck confirming there is no leak. Beck confirming that she is sweat, breaks her flood gates.

"We have got to get out of here." Jade needs her girlfriend as she looks for the comforting eyes of her girlfriend. Instead, she meets her girlfriend's annoyed eyes glaring at her.

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious." Her girlfriend snapped at her.

Everyone makes fun of Tori for thinking Captain is Catherine. Everyone is broken. They are all thinking that they were going to die here in the RV.

Her throat was so dry. Her thirst was nearly as bad as her thirst for the Latina. She wishes she could help her girlfriend's tongue be moist again. She has to admit that she's happy to see Robbie suffer.

Jade is proud when her girlfriend starts belting out the lyrics of Make it Shine after Andre prompted her to.

-Line Break-

Once they came back home from the beach, Jade climbed into to Tori's room. Both had cooled down from their time at the beach. Quickly, they had locked lips and Jade quickly pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bikini top and shorts.

Tori managed to get her on her bed. Her girlfriend paid close attention to her neck being mindful of leaving any marks. She was commenting on how she loved every breathy moan coming out of Jade's mouth. Her hands were stroking her sides.

Then they heard a loud bang.

"TORI!" Trina yelled from their kitchen.

"Fuck." Jade groaned.

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later?" Tori said with a sad smile.

"Yes." Jade kissed her then Tori left. Jade put her shirt back on before climbing back down to her car. She really wished that they could've continued, but maybe at a later time.


	10. Wifi in the Sky

After a week away, Tori was finally coming home. Jade being the affectionate girlfriend she is could not wait. Her girlfriend went to visit some family, both girls were excited to see each other once again. A week apart sucked for the young couple, but they managed to keep themselves busy.

Once she learned her girlfriend's plane was getting delayed, Jade's mood immediately went sour. She wanted to see her girlfriend tonight and it was starting to seem like she wouldn't. She couldn't even message her girlfriend to ask.

She noticed her best friend and girlfriend were online. She messaged her girlfriend asking when she would be home and never received a response. Her girlfriend didn't even open her message. Beck told her he was doing homework.

Noticing her girlfriend was in a call, she asked to join. She didn't expect to see her and their friends on the same call. She quickly pointed the questions she had for her girlfriend at Beck aggressively.

When she asked about the puppy and Andre made a flirtatious comment about Beck's cheerleader neighbor, she was a little worried. Andre might know about her and Tori. She saw her girlfriend give a suspicious look.

Switching back into her persona of being Beck's girlfriend, she got defensive. She really hoped her best friend wasn't cheating on Alyssa. She wanted to confirm Beck wasn't cheating on Alyssa, so she was determined to go to Beck's RV.

Knowing her girlfriend wouldn't be able to read them, Jade texted Tori freaking out about Andre. She was worried he knew. He could think Beck was cheating on Jade or she was cheating on Beck.

Beck trying to keep her out was a stupid idea. She hated having to play like she was jealous of Beck in front Tori, but she had to keep the act going in front of Trina and Andre. Jade was happy to see her girlfriend on the screen.

Once she noticed Sinjin creeping on her girlfriend, Jade looked closely to see her living room environment behind him. The lamp, wallpaper, and fireplace could not just be a coincidence. "Where did you get that lamp?"

When Sinjin started getting nervous with his answers, Jade knew the answer. He had managed to creep his way into her house. This was really bad. Sinjn could know about her and Tori. He could've crept his way in while they were busy.

They were going to have to work it out later. "Take your computer with you!" She yelled out when he ran away. He was threatened now, but he possibly knew.

She sat back and pouted. She wanted Tori home. It had been an awful week away from her girlfriend. She missed being held.

Now that it was the three of them on the call, Jade wishes Trina would leave or go to sleep. She wanted to talk to her girlfriend even if her and Beck were supposed to be doing homework. The cheerleader arriving turned her chances of having a conversation with Tori away.

"Yea, come in!" Jade knew how to play her part as the scary girlfriend.

The little girl made Jade feel so stupid. She got herself and Alyssa worked up over a nine-year-old girl. Hearing Beck introduce her sucked. She was preparing to yell at a poor little girl.

Immediately switching over to a softer voice, Jade said hello to the little girl. The dog's name made it worse because this was a truly innocent little girl who was happy to see her puppy.

"Wow, Jade looks like you have some competition there." Her girlfriend patronized her.

Her and Beck started going back and forth on the issue. Beck never helped in making himself not guilty, but Jade shouldn't have jumped to conclusions either. She could admit that she was at fault too.

Jade didn't mean to snap at her girlfriend, but she did and hung up on her and there was nothing she could do until her plane landed.

"Why did you do that? You snapped at her and hung up." Beck said in disbelief. "You're going to have to make up to her big time."

Jade sighed. She already regretted snapping at Tori. "I didn't mean to. I'm frustrated and I've missed her all week." Jade was quiet until she added, "I owe an apology to Alyssa too."

She left Beck to call Alyssa.

Driving around waiting desperately for her girlfriend to return home. She texted her a few times apologizing, but her girlfriend probably wouldn't answer until she was in bed for the night with how Jade had acted. It hurt Jade that she did that, but she didn't mean to.

Surprisingly, Tori texted her once the plane landed. She said that she just wanted Jade to know she had landed safely. Jade received a full story of the plane ride when Tori was in the Vega family car heading home.

It was terrifying when Tori asked for Jade to come over immediately. This was where she loses Tori. Her girlfriend finally realized how awful of a person she is. Jade didn't know how to approach the situation.

Climbing into Tori's room, her girlfriend was finishing the script she had been working on while flying home.

"Hey, Jade." Tori said looking up to give her a smile before going back to her script. "Just give me a few minutes to finish this."

It threw her off. Her girlfriend didn't seem mad at her. This was making the sting worse.

The Latina patted the spot next to her when Jade didn't go to her usual spot immediately. When Jade didn't move, Tori looked up confused. "Is something wrong?"

"You're not mad at me?" Jade asked in a quiet voice. She added in a smaller voice, "You don't want to leave me?"

Tori looked up at Jade looking nearly horrified. "What? I'm not happy you snapped and hung up on me, but you were stressed. I don't think Andre knows by the way. You just need to work on actions, and we've improved, at least, I think so." Putting her laptop aside. "Jade, I promise you, I have no desires to leave you. Now, come cuddle while I finish this script."

Jade settled in her girlfriend's bed next to her typing girlfriend. She doesn't remember when she fell asleep, but she woke up to Tori getting settled next to her under blankets and pulling her closer. She let herself close her eyes and sleep for another two hours before going home.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed!


	11. Beck's Big Break

The bees were bad today. Jade didn't know where they were coming from, but she wanted to get rid of them. They were awful and getting stung was not fun. Which she just so happened to get stung right as she got to the table for lunch immediately making her grumpy.

Seeing her girlfriend, she didn't want to be grumpy around Tori. She had to deal with a grumpy girlfriend when she was flying home from her family's house. Unsurprisingly, Tori and Andre sat down next to him. "I don't want them sitting here."

Her girlfriend is better at hiding her emotions. "It's great that you're so open with your bitterness." Tori kept a smile on her face.

"She's just grouchy cause she got stung by a bee." Beck explained it to her girlfriend.

Jade couldn't help but feel like a child when he said it and the way Tori looked at her. After Andre freaks out over the bee stings, she would have much rather for the musician to get stung than her.

When her girlfriend notices Beck's scripts and grabs for them, Jade stays focused on her girlfriend. Tori was so beautiful, and Jade wanted to see the amazing person she had in her life. She didn't realize that Beck had to fight back for his script.

Deciding to strike a claim over Tori, she stole her pickle. After biting into it, she gave Tori a smirk. She wasn't surprised when her girlfriend rolled her eyes. The entire table went on about Beck's audition while Jade tried to split her focus back and forth between Tori and Beck.

Hearing the girl yell ow, Jade immediately turned worried it was her girlfriend. She was glad it was some random girl getting stuck by a bee.

-Line Break-

Tori taking up the piccolo was not enjoyable. She practiced the night she got it in front of Jade. She was not good as expected but this was worse than not good. This was terrible and almost a disgrace.

"So, what do you think?" Tori asked excited and proud.

Jade faked a smile and held a thumbs up. "You need a little more practice." Her girlfriend sighed and plopped next to her. Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulders pulling her closer. "You can't expect to be great after an hour."

"Singing took me less than ten minutes." Tori snuggled her head close to the crook of Jade's neck as Jade rubbed her arm.

"This isn't singing. It's going to take a little more time. How about you practice some more? I'll listen."

Tori brought her head up and looked into her girlfriend's teal eyes. "You're the best, did you know that?" She gave her a peck on the lips before sitting up straight to play again.

Despite it being terrible, Jade listened to show her support for her girlfriend.

-Line Break-

Watching Tori perform different versions of the pants line, Jade couldn't help but feel proud. Tori was constantly helping Jade, and Jade went over multiple pointers with her girlfriend to help her improve her stage presence. It was paying off wonderfully.

Her girlfriend looked amazing up there on stage.

"You may sit. I suggest using a chair."

Jade wishes her girlfriend would come over to hear, but that thought was interrupted when Beck walks through the door apologizing for being late. Along with everyone else, Jade wanted to hear about working on a movie set.

Hearing the costume designer being with Beck, she couldn't but tease him about it. She had to do it in the obsessed girlfriend way. Beck threw it right back in her face. This was the rare occasion that they could be best friends, Jade and Beck.

When Beck offered for the class to be on the movie, Jade couldn't believe her best friend would set her up with her first role in a movie.

-Line Break-

On the day that they were needed on set, Tori rode with Jade and Beck. The fake couple rode together in the front while Tori sat in the middle of the backseat. She spent more time leaning forward to have Jade's attention or contribute to the conversation.

At the set, the girls watched Andre strike out. Jade wishes Andre could get a girl since Jade was able to have Tori. Andre was more worthy of a great girlfriend than she was, though she would never voice it. Tori was the sweet one of their relationship.

Jade hated seeing her best friend get corrected in such a weird way. Once she saw her girlfriend looking up the line, she instantly got worried. Her selfless girlfriend was going to cause trouble unintentionally.

"Tori. Sit. Down." Jade said aggressively trying to save Beck and her girlfriend. She hated that her girlfriend was being snapped at, and when she kicks them off the set.

She was torn. She was upset for her best friend who was helping her out so much that just had his first role get cut. She was angry at her girlfriend for getting his role cut. She didn't know who to go after first.

It was Beck she went to first.

Tori was upset and only got a ten-minute phone call. That spawned a texting fight.

At lunch the next day, Jade loved hearing Andre's soundtrack for her walking up to the table. She felt bad that she didn't talk it through with Tori the night before, but it would have only made things worse between the couple.

"Can we sit somewhere else?"

"Nope." Beck was forcing the couple to interact. He told Jade that she was overreacting and needed to forgive her like he already has.

Another apology from Tori occurred and Jade jumped on that train with a light tease. She knew Tori was beating herself up more because Jade was barely speaking to her.

Jade was feeling like Tori would treat their relationship like this if someone found out. She would stand idly by and let them run with it. Jade would've done anything to stop them from being exposed to the world. Not wanting to sit there and overthink this more, Jade got up and walked away.

But she knocked Andre's batteries out first before going back to her text fight.

Beck catching up to her was surprising. "You need to fix this with Tori. She didn't mean to get me kicked off."

"She's not even trying to fix it."

"Well, you're giving her a hard time, so I think she's a little distracted."

"She'll figure it out."

-Line Break-

Hearing about Crystal Waters was surprising news, but it got Beck back on the movie. Jade immediately reached out to Tori praising her and telling her that she was proud of her.

The night after Beck got the call, Jade and Tori met up in the parking lot after school. They snuck their way in her car trying to look unsuspicious. Once they were at Jade's house, they went to her room. They had the house to themselves.

"Ok," Jade started, "I know I acted like a child, but you have to realize how big this was for Beck."

Tori gave her the "are you kidding look" before responding, "You think I didn't?"

"Tori, I'm sorry for acting like a child. You didn't deserve that, and I shouldn't have ignored you." Jade apologized. "I would like for us to work on this."

"Jade, I can't just forgive you that easily."

That stung Jade worse than a bee. "Ok, can I please work for your forgiveness?" Jade asked. "I shouldn't have acted like a child. I promise I'll work on it."

"Yes, and you can start right now by holding me while we _Twilight_ and no, you can't do something else. I suffer the scissoring, you can suffer tonight."

Jade kissed her girlfriend. "For you, anything."


	12. The Great Ping Pong Scam

After last week and Tori being upset with her, Jade was on her best behavior. She was constantly texting Tori and showering her with unspoken affection. She always texted her good morning and, occasionally, she would bring her a coffee from Jet Brew.

She didn't blame Tori for being upset with her after Beck's trouble with his role. Tori was completely reasonable since Jade had turned her back on her so quickly. Jade knew Tori was just trying to help Beck, but she let her fear take over and try to screw up her relationship.

While Jade was talking to a few of her friends that she didn't talk to often. She heard Tori come up behind and start poking her. Usually, she would love this attention, but Tori's tone sounded like she wanted something and might pull the girlfriend card.

After telling her girlfriend no several times to join the team, she turned back around to continue talking after seeing Tori's disappointed face. When Tori called over Lane and told her to stay there, she felt like she needed to give her girlfriend a win.

"I'm standing here because I want to stand here." Jade drank her coffee as she watched her girlfriend's ass as she walked away. She knew Tori wouldn't be too happy if she told her no twice. They had started to explore more of their relationship, and Tori had discovered some things that Jade liked a lot.

Listening to Tori explain the situation to Lane, Jade walked towards her girlfriend and Lane. She understood why Tori wanted to join the ping pong team. All of their friends were on the team. It was perfect for them to see each other more.

Like the smart girl Tori is, she had the document up and ready to show Lane the rule. But Lane caught her attention while he started rubbing his hands with lotion.

While showing Lane the document, Jade realized she should have just pulled Tori into a closet and made out with her until she forgot the whole ping pong team. "My life is slipping away." Jade watched her girlfriend roll her eyes at the comment before letting Lane read the document.

While Tori was explaining more of her argument to Lane, Jade couldn't help but smile at hearing Tori call her team captain and the undertone of pride in her girlfriend's voice as she did. But the words started catching up to Jade, she was going to be left with no choice.

"You've got to let her try out."

Jade could work with this. "We don't need any more players."

Then Tori's phone started getting shoved in her face. She could understand why Tori might still be mad at her and why she might feel left out of their friend group, but Tori was starting to get on Jade's nerves. Something that was easily going to lead to less time sneaking away for the future pop star.

-Line Space-

Jade would never admit it but watching Tori defeat all their friends was hot. Her girlfriend was fired up and so happy. Jade missed seeing her be that happy. She couldn't help but to feel worried about this. Not only would Tori catch on to their very illegal scheme, but this was starting to hit somewhere for Jade on the feelings.

She wanted Tori on the team. It was more time with her girlfriend. But Jade West could not show admiration for Tori Vega.

"You didn't make the team." Jade said hating the fact that she was smiling at her girlfriend's upset and disappointed face. She had thought about this while Tori was defeating their friends. While letting Tori read Jade had the right to deny Tori a spot on the team, Jade knew she was going to pay for it later but she was going to shove her phone in Tori's face.

When they had their practice again, Jade noticed the odd machine but they continued on. Rocking the machine with Beck and Andre, Jade recognized the scream that came from the machine. Someone who Jade had a fight with over text the night before.

Trying to give Tori the benefit of the doubt, Jade stood on the couch waiting for the person to come out of the machine. It hurt Jade when Tori appeared and when Tori tried to act like she was the victim of a prank.

Everyone insisted on telling Tori the truth but Jade wanted to yell at her girlfriend for spying on her. She helped in explaining the story to her girlfriend and zoned out to annoy her girlfriend.

"You going to bust us?" Jade asked challenging the girl.

"No, if you let me on the team." Tori smirked at Jade knowing that she had won.

Later on, Jade was about to drive home when Tori snuck her way into Jade's car in the school's parking lot. She immediately pulled Jade in for a kiss that led her to hold on tight to the singer. They had barely touched in what felt like weeks.

Pulling away, they looked at each other. "I'm still mad at you." Both girls said in unison.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jade asked in a very offended tone. "You spied on me!"

"You were heated over an accident and you lied to me!" Tori said in disbelief. After a few minutes of tense silence. "Look, I don't want to fight. I miss you and I want to spend some time with you."

The words made Jade smile. "Ok." Tori grinned as she put on her seatbelt. "I missed you too." Tori leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Line Space-

The night of the team's "big match." Jade got her revenge in not telling her girlfriend that she needed to bring a formal dress. It was true that Jade forgot, her and Tori were making up. They had gone back to their normal levels of affection and Tori expressing excitement to be on the team. It did seem fitting since Tori had stayed mad at her for so long, but she did feel bad she forgot.

They didn't sit together because Robbie demanded the seat next to Jade. It wasn't ideal, but it helped the girls keep their act together.

"Give me your dress." Tori interrupted Jade finishing her fruit bowl.

It sent Jade's mind to the gutter. Her girlfriend wanted her out of her dress. Not able to swallow, Jade replied in shock, "What?"

"Give me your dress." She repeated in a hotter sounding tone.

Fruit still in her mouth, "This one?"

Tori then led her to the bathroom letting Jade spit out the fruit in her mouth before pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

When Tori pulled away and started taking off her jacket, she looked at her. "Jade, I need you out of that dress."

"Tori, I'm not having sex with you here."

"Jade, ew, no. I need your dress so I can perform for the restaurant. I thought we could switch clothes."

"Oh." Jade said still distracted by the images in her mind. "That makes a lot more sense."

Tori was still undressing while Jade stared. "Jade, baby, you can look but I need your dress." She sighed when her girlfriend didn't move a muscle. Kissing Jade again as she unzipped the back of Jade's dress. Pulling away, "They're going to start wondering where we are."

It snapped Jade back. "Shit, you're right."

They arrived back at the table. Andre and Tori were discussing the performance while Jade finished the rest of her fruit trying to calm herself down from what happened in the bathroom. She actually loved wearing her girlfriend's jacket.

It was hard watching the singer after what happened in the bathroom and with the words of the song, Jade couldn't make eye contact with her girlfriend. There were too many emotions and feeling Tori tug on her was going to expose them to their friends. They could not show that to their friends.

But Jade did know that when she dropped Tori off at her house, she was going to be kissed like she just won the ping pong championship.


	13. Cat's New Boyfriend

Finally, being at a level ground in her relationship, Jade loved being in her relationship with Tori. They were both on amazing terms with each other, no anger or upset was present. They had a lovely conversation before going to bed last night and Jade woke up to an affectionate message from Tori before rushing to school.

After arriving to school, the girlfriends hadn't seen each other, but they were both in relatively good moods.

"Hey, there's no scowl on that face." Beck said in a teasing tone while walking up to Jade. "Everything going good?"

Rolling her eyes before responding, "Yes, it's better." She didn't realize that she was wearing a small smile until she noticed Beck still had a grin. Dropping the smile and putting on her scowl. "Come on, let's gather the crew."

The best friends walked along the halls and, to Jade's benefit, found Tori first. Strangely, her girlfriend was talking to a boy she had never met. It was making her jealousy rise.

The two continued to talk seemingly finishing their conversation. Jade made her presence known, "So, who's that?" The question made her girlfriend jump causing more nerves to build.

Jade didn't listen to her girlfriend introduce him, but she stared at the boy. "Why you talking to Tori?" Jade tried to keep the jealousy out of her tone, but she noticed her girlfriend quickly jumping in to explain they went to the same school.

Then the explanation of the two being exes came, and Jade was not happy to hear that Tori is talking to an ex. "So, why did you dump her?" The look on the other girl's face seemed confused as to why she would ask that.

"Jade." Her best friend called out to stop her.

"I have a lot of guesses." She didn't, but she did want to bring up that the two were separated for a reason. It would be a reminder for Tori that she's with her. She wasn't prepared to hear that Tori broke up with him. That lit a wave of nerves over her, but she wasn't going to let it hurt her. Turning back to her mean public persona, Jade acted like that was the best thing in Danny's life.

Beck turned the conversation away from the breakup saving Jade until they were interrupted by Cat running in and kissing her boyfriend which relieved Jade in a way making the smile on her face genuine.

Until the topic got pushed back to Tori and him dating again relighting the flame of jealousy in her. Beck tried to pull her away to what Jade assumed was his way to keep her from sabotaging her relationship. The exes both agreed that they could be friends making Cat happy, but Jade was far from thrilled about seeing her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

Waiting to leave the conversation, she walked away announcing she was bored but she didn't want to release a wave of feelings.

Beck followed closely behind and heard Tori attempting to ask questions to the "couples" but giving up when she saw Cat and Danny making out and them walking away.

"You didn't have to get jealous. Tori is into you." Beck said trying to comfort Jade's jealousy.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's not just that. I play my part and no one finds out."

"If you're so scared about what I think you are, then say it. It's not like our friends will say anything."

Jade gave him a look. "Cat can't keep a secret for five minutes."

"Carry on with your scowling then."

That night found Jade and Tori sitting in her car watching a movie on a pink phone as they ate dinner together. They settled on some action movie for the night. There wasn't any room to cuddle but they made do with a few shared kisses between bites.

"You know that you don't have to be jealous, right?" Tori said breaking the silence between the two. "I mean, he is Cat's boyfriend."

"I don't like thinking about you leaving me. That's what really scared me." Jade said trying to avoid looking at her girlfriend.

"Jade." Tori put her hand on her face to get her to look at her. "Good luck trying to get rid of me." She kissed her. "You're stuck with me."

XxX

The next day at lunch, Jade had the displeasure of seeing Danny park and walk towards them. Her girlfriend may have calmed a few fears last night but Jade still didn't like the mental image she got of him sucking her girlfriend's face in the past.

It unsettled Jade's stomach when she saw Tori's jealous expression when Cat and Danny kissed, and how her girlfriend harshly reacted to her teasing, and how she was instantly grumpy for the rest of the lunch.

When Tori brought up the brownies that Danny supposedly doesn't eat. She couldn't blame the boy. The Vega sisters were not gifted with any kitchen skills. Her girlfriend could barely make a bowl of cereal.

XxX

At the kickback, Jade barely saw her girlfriend. She spent most of the night with Beck as expected. She was over her jealousy of Tori and Danny, but she was noticing her girlfriend's jealousy of Cat and Danny. It made her unsettled, but she wanted her girlfriend to admit it so they could move on.

Finding her staring at the new couple, Jade stood next to her. "Daniel ever spin you like that?"

"Want to get slapped with a sausage?"

It wasn't the response she wanted, but it was still nice to talk to her. "No, but I'd like to spin you like that." Jade walked away to go find Beck again knowing she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted.

Beck calling her over to feel Andre's foot was a weird request but a good distraction.

Finding out that Tori had pulled that stunt with Cat and Danny, she had to admit that it caused some fears. Her girlfriend was feeling a lot of things and didn't want to talk to her about them. Jade and Beck were the ones that were able to catch her running into the blackbox theater.

They called out to her girlfriend, but Beck started talking about the setup in the room about the cannibal camping trip that interested Jade. She dismissed it when she was growing concerned for her girlfriend.

Seeing the slight movement in the tent, Jade threw something the broom soft enough to not hurt her girlfriend and greeted her with a warm smile when she unzipped the tent. "Room for two in there?"

"Leave me alone."

Beck cut to the chase. "What up with the hot cheese?"

"And her boyfriend, Daniel."

Her girlfriend stood up and went into a rant about how she wasn't the jealous type made Jade's fears come back full force. Her girlfriend wasn't the jealous type. She watched Jade kiss Beck nearly every day then sweetly text her after and pull her in for a kiss afterschool with no hints of jealous.

Watching her girlfriend walk away, Jade looked to her best friend. "She's going to be ok, right?"

"I think so. You want to chase after her?"

"I'll probably make it worse. I'm not a big fan of the guy." Jade said earning a nod in agreement. "Want to feel Andre's foot some more?"

XxX

"You did what?" Jade angrily asked her girlfriend.

"I kissed Danny." Tori repeated ashamed of herself. "I didn't mean to, I was trying to talk my feelings out and he leaned in. You have every right to be mad, but you deserve the truth."

"Why?" Jade asked keeping herself from crying.

"I guess I'm jealous. You get to kiss Beck. Cat gets to kiss Danny. I just wanted to have something." The two were quiet. "Jade, I know I have no right to ask you this, but please don't break up with me. I was a stupid kiss that shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry."

"Do I throw myself at Beck a lot in front of you?" Jade sat down on a bench.

"Sometimes," Tori sat down next to her, "but I get that it's all an act."

"How about we make a deal. You don't go off kissing anyone else and I stop throwing myself at Beck in front of you?" Jade offered. "And we don't bottle our feelings like this again."

"You're the only one I want to kiss."

The next day, Jade may have forgiven her girlfriend, but there was still some lingering pain. She told Tori about it honoring that she wouldn't hide her feelings. She was with Andre, Trina, and Robbie as they were trying to get her and Beck to dip their feet. It was insane on how her week was going.

Her girlfriend came downstairs announcing that she was trying to make amends with Cat too, but she was obviously still very upset with Tori.

Hearing the list, she did bite back with her own comment, "Those things upset some girls." She was going to give her grief today, but she wasn't going to give in to her anger. Her girlfriend already knew she was in the wrong and admitted it without having to be forced into it. She offered her support with making amends after their conversation last night.

XxX

Becoming violently ill, Jade wasn't happy. The unnecessary touching of doctors and the upset feeling. It was horrible being surrounded by her ill friends too. Seeing her girlfriend in the hospital too didn't help, but she did like hearing that Cat punched her.

It was a little payback that Tori felt she deserved. Cat didn't do worse damage and it looked like a pretty nice shot. It made Tori look a little badass.

Her girlfriend did stay with her as often as she could while she was sick posing as just her friend when she was home. It did prove that Jade had no one to worry about stealing her girlfriend if she was willing to be around her coughing until she vomited.


	14. Freak the Freak Out

The past few weeks have been great improvement for Jade and Tori. They talked more on their feelings. Hanging out for an extended period of time was more frequent. Phone calls stayed positive as well as text messages.

The whole Danny situation was a trouble they conquered together. Him and Cat ended up breaking up saddening Cat, but her spirits went back up after Robbie gave her some candy.

Today, Jade was trying to get a hold of her girlfriend. She had called her several times and continuously hitting voicemail. Finally, her phone was answered, but it wasn't Tori talking to her. It was Trina.

Panicking, Jade deepened her voice as much as possible and said that she was looking for Tori and the name she gave was the first name that popped in her head. The idea to lead Trina on to get stood up caused a mischievous grin on her face as she began to explain plans she had for Tori.

Eventually, Tori called her back and complained about being tasked to take care of Trina. It was a bummer because Jade did want to take Tori out on a nice date, but she could always try again next time and maybe give her girlfriend the joy of Trina feeling humiliated.

XxX

In class while Andre and Cat did their scene, Jade sat next to Beck as usual with a little distance as she promised Tori she would. As soon as the ringing interrupted, Jade knew it was Tori's phone. She knew Tori's ringtones well enough know since they interrupted a lot of their time together.

Jade wasn't aware Cat was going to announce their plans to the class, but in a way, she was glad because it gave Tori a reminder that she might be a little busy as well. Her and Cat agreed after Jade was trying to find places to take Tori and then Cat looked over and saw her screen begging to go.

When Beck started asking why Tori couldn't come, it irritated Jade. He has been so wrapped up with Alyssa that Beck seemed to not actually pay attention to their friendship. This just proved that he didn't listen when Jade was venting about Tori having to take care of Trina.

While Tori was explaining that her parents were going to be gone, it made Jade laugh to see how cute Tori is when she wasn't getting exactly what she wanted. "Sucks to be you."

"Gank." Tori said directing a look at Jade making her surprised. It was not the expected response.

At the karaoke club, Jade had to admit that watching Robbie and Rex wasn't terrible. Being there with her friends was great. Though her and Beck argued in the car a bit about Alyssa again.

Walking back to see the girl talking to Beck, she knew she had to play the girlfriend role to get these girls off Beck. She might be mad at him and a little bit at Alyssa, but she was still their friend and she wasn't going to let a girl rub all over Beck.

"I don't see her." The girl said still staring at Beck.

"Turn around." Jade announced loudly. "Now you see her."

"I don't see much."

That crossed a line. Jade struggled enough with her self-worth. She wasn't going to let someone tell her she wasn't good enough for Beck. That felt like they were also telling her she wasn't good enough for her sweet girlfriend, Tori.

The girl kept firing back and Jade fought back not letting Beck stop the arguing.

While Haley and Tara performed, Jade watched as they threw the competition right in her and Cat's laps. The only thing that would make this sweeter is if Tori was there to take part. Everyone at the table seemed to realize that Jade and Cat were about wipe the floor with the girls.

At the winner announcement, Jade couldn't believe her ears. The girls won because one of the girl's father owned the club. They fixed the competition. Jade was going to fight back anyway possible, and she knew she required her girlfriend's assistance.

XxX

The next morning, Jade saw the boys arrived at the Vega household. She didn't tell anyone but Cat her plan on how to get Tori to sing in the competition. The boys would say no, so tricking them was the best option. It was simple to leave the boys to take care of Trina if they couldn't leave. Her girlfriend hadn't texted her all night, she knew Trina had tired Tori out and probably frustrated her to no end.

When her girlfriend opened the door, Jade thought she looked better than expected, but Tori was worse than grumpy. Her plan was going to work a lot better. Hearing Tori complain about the yogurt that both groups brought made Jade realize that she did know the singer better than all their friends.

"Why do you look so disgusting?" Her girlfriend gave her a mean look. It was something Jade was curious about, Trina didn't normally take this much out of Tori. Seeing the state Trina was in explained a lot and proved the strength Tori had.

Stealing Beck's keys before going to explain the situation to Tori, Jade watched her girlfriend eat the yogurt. She made sure that she and Cat got her favorite flavor at least. They dived into the story and Jade made sure to show that she didn't get herself in trouble, and she appealed to Tori's caring side while mentioning they trashed Hollywood Arts.

"They banned you both from singing there ever again?" Jade smirked at seeing the protective side of her girlfriend come out. She would believe Jade getting banned, but she would never think that Cat would get banned form somewhere. "Ok, I hate these girls."

"Wanna help us get back at them?"

"I have to take care of Trina."

Jade watched her girlfriend's hand bush back her hair again showing how stress she was. "Don't worry about that." Jade told her. "But you can stay her and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth if you'd like."

Her girlfriend looked into the house to see Trina choking Robbie before looking into her eyes. "Tell me the plan."

Soon, Tori was at Jade's house showering while Jade and Cat put together the costume for the night. When Cat took a bathroom break, Tori and Jade stole a few kisses laughing at how ridiculous Tori looked. Then taking off to Karaoke Dokie with Tori going in before her and Cat.

While waiting, Tori texted her about two girls on stage singing and moving about like they owned the place. That made Jade and Cat take off into the club right away and walk in to see Haley and Tara up on stage.

Avoiding searching for Tori, Jade and Cat walked to Haley and Tara. Jade was proud of Cat attempting to trash talk the girls, but she wanted to get this over with and see her girlfriend sing. Trying to help Cat stay on track, Jade led the conversation into a deal giving the audience a vote.

"You can makeout with Jade's boyfriend."

Jade did not expect to hear that out of Cat. "What?" Alyssa was going to be pissed.

"She likes his hair."

"So do I!" Jade said honestly. Playing with Beck's hair really did help relieve stress, it was like petting a dog.

Offering the challenge, Jade watched the girls go in her girlfriend's direction sharing giggles and cocky grins. Then faked disappointment like the good actresses her and Cat are.

When her girlfriend acted surprised, Jade gave her a small smile. The plan was falling into place, and soon, her girlfriend would look like her girlfriend again.

Jade sat a table with Cat as Tori went to the stage. They shared a smile while Tori was getting prepared. Jade didn't enjoy everyone around her making fun of Tori, but it was temporary. Soon, they would be blown away by not only her beautiful voice, but also, her beautiful face.

The song began and Jade had to attempt, Tori's awkward dancing was cute. Luckily, she was able to catch Cat making faces in the corner of her eye and stop that before she gave away the plan.

Then her girlfriend's beautiful voice filled the room, and then the stripping happened. Jade knew Tori was going to reveal a more attractive outfit, but she didn't expect to be turned on by the sight of Tori stripping. Her girlfriend was beautiful, but this took a turn for her.

But her girlfriend's energy got her and Cat out from their seats dancing followed by everyone else. Then Tori asked them to get up on stage, and Cat and Jade immediately started dancing with her.

When Tori went off stage again, her and Cat went back to the floor. There was something about it. Jade couldn't describe it, but she loved seeing Tori perform. It was like laying her eyes on Tori for the first time again. This was her girlfriend's element and she knew how to work it. It made Jade feel good, and she was extremely proud of her girlfriend for doing what she does best, sing her heart out.

When Tori was finished and they left the club to go get the guys, Jade snuck Tori away for a moment. She immediately wrapped her girlfriend in a hug and kissed her. "You did so good. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm glad your plan worked."

At Sikowitz's set, Jade and Tori danced close with Beck next to them. They clapped along to the beat and cheered on their favorite teacher. The girlfriends snuck in as much handholding as they could around their friends. It was a great night and a great honor to be Tori Vega's girlfriend even if it was in secret.


	15. Rex Dies

Sikowitz seemed to sense the closeness that Beck, Jade, and Tori shared. There are secrets between the three that no one had plans on revealing. It wasn't uncommon for Sikowitz to play matchmaker and attempt to put Tori and Beck together for a scene. It was happening more and more, but Jade didn't mind it as much. It was more entertaining to watch her girlfriend and best friend act out a scene than anyone else in her class.

Sikowitz's homemade butter was a question that Jade wanted answered, but after speaking on how he doesn't consume diary, Jade dropped it. Being the only vegetarian in her own family, she still knew how to cook meat.

Getting paired with Cat wasn't so bad, Jade preferred to be paired with her girlfriend, but the redhead wasn't terrible to work with. She didn't like Tori getting paired up with Sinjin and his team. He was already looking at her girlfriend like he won the lottery.

While setting up the lights, Jade realized how easy it was to get frustrated with Cat. She had a low attention span, but Jade wasn't going to fault her but the tool belt was on her belt for safety reasons. Trying to bring Cat back to their task, Jade gave her a verbal push back into focusing by an empty threat of pushing her off.

After school, Jade was in Tori's room while they studied with Tori laying down while Jade was sitting on the bed. Tori was obviously getting bored as she started messing with Jade's notes by blowing on them or sitting up to sneak kisses along Jade's neck. She acted like she went back to studying every time Jade pushed her off or told her to stop. But this time, Tori had kissed and then blown on Jade's neck.

"Tori, quit, you know I need to study." Tori gave the sweetest smile and laid down on her back looking up at her. Then blowing on the paper. "Tori."

"Come on, you have been studying for days." Tori said making Jade feel a little confident. "You do. I know you're going to ace this test, so please give your girlfriend the attention she is dying for."

"Fine." Jade said putting down her book and staring at her girlfriend who but her head in her lap. "Excited to be on the special effects team with Sinjin?"

"Excited? Yes. With Sinjin? No." She said looking up into Jade's eyes. "I wish I was working with you and Cat."

"You're still working with us, but you're on a different team."

"Yeah, but you look hot in a tool belt and I can't appreciate that while on the special effects team." She pouted.

Jade laughed at her girlfriend's pout. "Well, you'll just have to admire it from afar, and thankfully, I never have to admire you in that nasty shirt of Sinjin's." Her girlfriend nodded in agreement. They enjoyed the rest of their night spending time together before Jade snuck out.

XxX

On the day of the play, Tori was excited to be in charge of the Turblow Jet. She had been great with Sinjin and his team with helping in the special effects, and Jade was proud of her. It was perfect for her science nerd of a girlfriend, she got to make a tornado.

As Jade was dealing with the finishing touches of the lighting, she ran a test run of the lighting with Cat when noticed one was faulty. While up fixing the faulty light, she reminded Cat not to turn on the light, but Cat messed up her direction and shocked her.

"I'm sorry!" Cat yelled out before covering her face and walking away from the controls.

Jade let out a sigh as she tried to calm herself down from the shock and looked over at her girlfriend noticing she was turned around and bent over inspecting the Turblow Jet making Jade bring her eyes back up.

The testing with Sikowitz went smoothly until Tori had the tornado test sending Rex into the Turblow Jet. Jade knew immediately her girlfriend was in danger. Nothing would cause Robbie to have a full meltdown like losing Rex would. No one liked the puppet, but he kept Robbie somewhat normal.

Jade helped hold back Robbie with Cat and Sikowitz as Beck and Tori dug Rex out for Robbie not wanting him to break the jet. When the puppet was free, Jade ran to her girlfriend's side knowing she was feeling awful to offer some form of support.

When the talk of taking Rex to the hospital came up and everyone was agreeing, Jade thought she was losing her mind. Rex is a puppet, he only needed glue or Robbie needed to let go. She couldn't believe Tori was giving into the request, well, she could. Her girlfriend was a good person.  
Cat walking out to help reminded Jade that she would be on her own, so she quickly followed the group out into the hallways where they discussed how to handle Rex.

"Where are you all going?"

"To the hospital." Cat answered.

The look on Tori's face showed Jade that she was still sane and realized that Rex is a puppet. "Cat."

While Beck explained the situation to Cat, Jade got an idea to help Robbie let go of Rex. Her girlfriend looked at her confused as she explained that they should go to the hospital and let Rex die then like she was right but her girlfriend didn't want to agree. Her girlfriend looked more agreeable as Jade went on explaining why it would be good for Rex to die, and then she gave in along with Cat.

At the hospital, Jade followed Beck and Tori as they explained to a doctor what they needed him to do. He kept saying the same things that Jade was thinking when Rex went into the jet. Then Cat interrupted with the story of her uncle when Jade got her to go "make friends," so they could continue their plan.

The doctor protested, but Jade knew it was important for Tori to make it better for Robbie so she helped in the begging. He looked like he was going to cave until he asked for a favor in return that made goosebumps crawl up Jade's arms.

Tori looked back at her with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What?" Her girlfriend asked suspiciously. The doctor went into a story about his son and asking for Tori to go on a date with him. "How much of a loser?"

Jade hated how quickly her girlfriend jumped on that boat to go on a date with the doctor's son, but she knew that Tori wanted to give Robbie a way for him to say goodbye to Rex. Her girlfriend obviously didn't want to go on the date, and she was hesitant about her answer.

Surprising herself, "Tori would love to go on a date with your son." She felt her best friend's and girlfriend's eyes on her. Her girlfriend set up her requirements and the doctor led them away.

In Rex's room, Jade looked around as Tori and Beck ran over the plan again. She discovered the jar with the lump by accidentally bumping into it. It crossed Jade's mind that she could use it as a prop for a short film or play, and she was pleased when the doctor granted her request to keep it despite her girlfriend looking at her with an odd look.

After Andre checked in, Tori asked, "Where's Cat?"

"I sent her to talk to the nurses." She answered her girlfriend while playing with the jar. "She should be fine."

"So, why'd you jump on to the idea of me going on a date?" Tori asked cautiously. "That's not like you."

She looked away from the jar at her girlfriend before answering, "I know you feel awful about the Rex thing, so this will help you deal with that guilt."

Receiving a small smile from her girlfriend, "Thanks."

"Aw, you guys are cute." Beck said ruining their moment.

When Robbie and Andre arrived, Jade stayed in the corner of the room away from Robbie not wanting to give him a chance to lean on her for support, but Tori was unlucky. She got asked to stay with Robbie instead of going to the waiting room with the rest of their friends and Jade. She was angry when she heard Robbie guilting Tori more, but Beck held her back.

Hearing the flatline, the gang of friends came in. The doctor led them away, but Jade felt Tori slip back into the room. She knew the guilt was eating away at her girlfriend especially after Robbie talked to her. Jade knew she fell for a girl that had a really kind heart.

The night of Tina's date, Jade and Tori took advantage of the empty house by watching a movie on the couch while snuggling and eating pizza. The couple enjoy the first night without worrying about being caught and enjoyed a make out session like the teenagers they are.


	16. The Diddly-Bops

As the bell rang to release the students from class, Jade was excited to leave the room and collect her girlfriend so they could go on their date to a drive-in theater. She was taking Tori to see a cheesy romance movie that Jade wasn't too thrilled about, bit she was thrilled about a date with Tori.

Being the first one out around hearing her girlfriend's name called shortly before hers and their friends, she turned around back into Sikowitz's classroom.

It was often fun to watch Sikowitz in his confused nature searching for his bagels, but Jade had places to go and a cute girl to kiss. "Can I leave?"

"Wait." Their teacher said. "How would you, teenagers, like to make some money."

The group fell silence as they all look back and forth at each other. The brave girl she is, her girlfriend asked, "Can we have some details first?"

As Sikowitz told his story about his old roommate, Jade stood behind the group in between Beck and Tori. She thought about how she could slip away quickly, but she knew grabbing Tori would result in a scream or a punch. So, she remained there and heard Cat start singing some children's song.

Seeing Rex tell Cat to shut up and Sikowitz thanking the puppet, Jade knew this would go on forever making her and Tori miss their movie. Fishing a dollar out, Jade held it out. "I'll give you a dollar to get to the point." She was thankful when he took the money and finished his story about a jet crashing.

"So, you want us to put on a children's show?" Robbie asked the obvious question.

"For one night only."

It rang bells off in Jade that she knew would ruin her date tonight. "No!" Jade turned around and started to walk out of the classroom.

"He'll pay you a thousand dollars."

"A thousand?" Her girl's voice was heard, and Jade knew that she was going to be dragged into this now making her drag her feet on her way next to Tori.

Sikowitz went into an explanation about the set up and plans until a lady dropped off his bagels confusing everyone in the room.

Walking out of the classroom, Andre spoke up, "So, we all meeting at Tori's to discuss this?"

Everyone looked at Tori who was a little shocked and spoke in a tad nervous tone, "Yeah, sure, we can." It hit Jade in a huge wave of disappointment.

There were cheers from Cat and Robbie followed by Andre while they walked away to get their stuff leaving Beck, Jade, and Tori.

"I thought you two had a date." Beck said confused.

"You are correct." Jade said in her upset tone. "But now that's gone."

"Oh, uh, I need to go."

"Jade, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I mean, it's a paying gig so maybe I can take you on a date."

Before Jade could answer, they were interrupted by Andre walking up. "Hey, yo, Tori, want a ride home?"

The question made Jade walk away with a heavy sigh. She heard Andre ask what was wrong with her. Her date just got unexpectedly canceled and now she didn't even get to ride with her girlfriend to her house, she's allowed to be upset even if people don't know.

At the Vega household, Jade comfortably on the floor cutting petals off flowers she found. For all Jade knew, she actually gifted them to Tori. She listened to Andre play the piano trying to stop focusing on her disappointment. That wasn't entirely working as she heard the nose song.

"My grandpa's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie!" She looked up at Tori as she finished her story and watched her girlfriend's face turn apologetic.

They started going around the room trying to remind themselves about why they were doing this. Cat being the oblivious one thought they were having fun. In the middle of Tori defending the children, she stopped to get on to Jade for cutting the flowers saying her mother grew them in their garden.

This led to the conclusion that Jade did buy these for Tori as Holly is never home enough to garden. If she was, she would've found Jade sneaking in by now. Already planning on buying Tori new ones, Jade cut faster putting a smile on her face.

When Robbie started singing, Jade was ready to hate the song, but Robbie won her over within the first few words.

"We're not doing that!" Tori yelled out getting Robbie to quit playing.

As they went around talking about what kids like while Tori searched for what kids like. Changing to the topic of favorite foods, Robbie quickly changed his song around making Jade like it even more and it went with their theme that kids apparently loved.

XxX

On the day of the performance, Jade agreed to performing in a hamburger costume. Sitting in a dressing room, she regretted it. Cat, Tori, Andre, and Beck got the easiest costumes while she had to suffer a bulky costume with Robbie the pizza.

Trying to manage her way into the costume, she realized she was stuck. In a not so pleasant position either. "Tori!"

"Jade?" Cat's voice was heard. "Are you ok?"

"Cat, go get Tori."

"Why? I can help."

"No, get Tori."

"Jade."

"Get Tori. Tell her I can't get my boobs in the hamburger."

Shortly later, her girlfriend made her presence known and offered to help squeeze Jade into the embarrassing costume. Once Jade's face was revealed, Tori gave her girlfriend a big smile. "There's my grumpy girlfriend."

"I'm a vegetarian dressed up as a hamburger."

"Yes, but we're getting paid, and I'll take you out for the best vegetarian dinner I can."

Pouting a bit. "You better."

"I will. Now, come on. We have to perform for those little kids."

The performance was outstanding for them but incredibly embarrassing. Her girlfriend had to remind her of the cash prize they were looking forward to. Jade hated that Sikowitz named them the Diddly-Bops, but by the time they were on stage, they had no say.

Jade made sure she was the first one off stage and out of costume. She waited until everyone else was dressed and with their money they went out for lunch together.

Making herself and Tori the first ones to leave as well as they went to go their history homework together that Tori had already started. The distractions still didn't stop her girlfriend from finishing first resulting in Jade borrowing Tori's textbook.

After Jade returned home, she was finishing her homework when she noticed her black paint in the corner from an art project.

XxX

At school on Monday, Jade searched the halls for her girlfriend curious as to why she hadn't arrived at her normal time as she went through her normal morning routine at school. Finally, she passed by Tori on her way to get a drink.

"Hey, Vega." Tori looked at her and gave her a big smile. "Here's your theater history book."

Tori took the book with a confused look. "Why is it all black now?"

After getting a stick of gum out and starting to chew hoping to freshen up her breath. "I have black paint."

"But why would you paint it?"

"Tori, you're 95% of my impulse control."

They were interrupted by Lane interrupting them with his nephew. It sent Tori into her cute moment of loving kids, but it dropped right they heard he knew of the Diddly-Bops. That was supposed to be buried after Saturday. They agreed to give him an autograph, but Jade followed Tori's sweet autograph with a rude inappropriate comment, "I fucking hated it."

After they walked away, Tori turned to her. "You didn't have to that. It wasn't his fault."

"I never want to talk about it again." Jade started walking away towards her class.

She heard her girlfriend mutter, "Impulse control, yeah right."

"I said 95%!" Jade yelled over her shoulder.

At lunch, Jade sat down with Beck at their usual lunch table that Tori and Andre were occupying. Robbie joined and Andre told them what happened. Jade felt bad, but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to be part of the stupid kids group either. Jade looked up from her phone when everyone was talking about how Andre was the best musician they knew adding in her opinion.

When Rex insulted that Andre lost his chance, she ripped out his arm. She may not be vocal in how much she cares about her friends, but she knows Andre is going to be successful like Tori.

Trina sharing her experience with nearly getting ran over was not surprising, but Cat running over to tell them about the new gig made Jade's blood run cold. She was never putting on the burger costume again, not even if Tori wanted her to.

"I thought we all loved being the Diddly-Bops."

Everyone voiced their displeasure making Cat look upset making Jade remind her, "We are never performing as the Diddly-Bops again." Then Trina agreed making Cat happier.

Later on, Tori and Jade were planning on going on their date right after school. Once Tori noticed the lack of Andre in class. Her girlfriend ran off being the incredibly caring person she was while Jade went out and waited in Sikowitz's class. Then on their way to Jade's car, Tori received a text from Andre asking for her help resulting in another cancellation since they couldn't come up with a good excuse.

Pouting as Tori apologized and gave her a quick peck before running off to help Andre. After a few hours, her girlfriend did message her saying that Andre wrote an amazing song and how they were going to perform it before apologizing again.

The next day, Jade happily stared up at her girlfriend performing. They locked eyes repeatedly throughout the song. Jade loves seeing that smile on her face, and she knew Tori loved not having to change the pronouns.

"She's impressive." Beck said pulling Jade close in a side hug.

"Yeah, I know." Jade said swaying back and forth.

By Andre's and Tori's reactions, their plan worked and Tori gave her a big wave.

That afternoon, Jade finally got her date. As promised, Tori paid and treated her to the best vegetarian she could provide. It was great just being with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend knew what she would like and afterwards they enjoyed a nice drive and cuddled on a blanket in a park as the sun went down.

"You did so great today."

"You did great with your patience this past week."

She turned her head and with a teasing smile. "Only for you, Vega." Then she leaned into kiss her girlfriend.


	17. Wok Star

This past week had been great. Jade was able to finish writing a play that she had been working on for a while. She got to go out with Tori to a restaurant. Her dad seemed interested in her play for the first time in her life. It was going great until she got told that she couldn't perform the play at school for being too disturbing.

In class, Jade couldn't take being reminded of how her play wasn't allowed while they went on about theater history. She took to the janitors closet to deal with her frustration and started cutting at a trash can. Beck and Tori knew she was upset and disappointed, and they would find her later.

When Beck and Robbie entered the closet, she was surprised by the lack of Tori. Her girlfriend wouldn't be too happy to know she cut class. After answering Beck's questions about the trash can, Tori appeared commenting on how she read it and liked it.

Jade had already heard Tori's praise for it, and it was hard to believe whether it was her being supportive or if she genuinely enjoyed it. "Ok, so?" She heard her girlfriend fake her offense. "Who cares if it's good. The school won't allow it."

"Why don't you just produce your own play?" Cat asked a very logical but dumb question.

Firing back a rhetorical question at Cat was a bad idea as the girl tried to figure out how much money producing a play would cost. She looked up at her girlfriend before returning to her trash can.

Ignoring Andre's question about the trash can, Tori asked how much money she thought she would need to produce Well Wishes. After throwing out numbers, her girlfriend answered the call with "it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money."

The sentence made Jade stop and stand up. She forgot momentarily who she was talking to. "You'll find someone to produce my play?" When Tori started backtracking, Jade turned to their audience. "Did she not say that?" Beck was giving her the look to calm down and assess the situation.

Turning back to Tori and seeing the frightened face of her girlfriend, she knew that she just put herself in hot water. After she agreed, Jade left to her locker to throw her scissors in there. She wasn't surprised when the group went to get food without her. Her girlfriend would want a little space from her. She apologized to her for flipping out and hoped that it would be accepted.

She was not expecting her girlfriend to call her to say how she got the money that night, and the next day, her and Tori went to check out the theater they would be renting. Beck tagged along to play a buffer for the incident from yesterday, but Tori insisted they would be fine.

"Just don't wave scissors in my face again." With a promise not to, Beck tagged along for his own curiosity.

Walking into the theater, Jade was impressed. She couldn't believe that this lady was going to pay for her play. Tori assured her that everything would be taken care of.

"Come on, love me now? Give me a squeeze." Her girlfriend held her arms out for Jade.

Rolling her eyes as she stepped closer. "You can't just buy my love, Vega." She accepted the hug. "But I do admit I love being your girlfriend." Then she gave her a proper kiss.

After pulling apart, Jade started going over a mental checklist she had. When the lady paying appeared, she greeted Tori warmly complimenting her lovely cheek bones. The introductions flew by quickly and Jade realized that the lady would be meeting her dad.

"This is my boyfriend, Beck." Jade said before seeing her girlfriend trying to hold back the disappointment.

"I am the boyfriend." Beck said in a very odd unconvincing tone.

Going over the play with the lady was easy. She seemed very excited when discussing the play, but when she brought up notes. Jade immediately felt her enthusiasm drop. Tori and Beck both knew her tension was rising now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Beck leave. She heard Tori mumble "oh no" while she lowered her head. "You want to change my play?" This was bad. Her father wouldn't get the message. "What changes do you want to make?"

As the lady started suggesting a musical, Jade immediately turned it down. Cat was a great singer, but Jade had enough musicals at school.

Tori tried to play buffer as she pulled Jade away from the woman after threatening her. The woman kept listing statements about how her money would pay so Jade needed to listen. Something her girlfriend had to keep reminding her.

"You do to."

"No, I don't."

"Jade."

"Do too."

"Lady."

"Jade!"

"I'll smack her."

"I don't see you smacking my money."

Before Jade could do anything, Tori pulled her back and away from the lady. Jade felt her frustration increase, but her girlfriend reminded her of facts. Producers can push around directors and writers all they want. Her girlfriend reminded her she was on her side.

"Do you want her money or not?" Tori asked.

A few quiet seconds later, "Yeah."

"Then play nice." Tori said before dragging her back by her hand.

Trying to embrace the lady's ideas, she gave her some forgiveness when she told her that she didn't have to her idea. Then her daughter walked in and Jade immediately knew she was going to have her in the play.

Later in the car, Tori tried to break the tense silence. "So, that was fun."

"Tori, do you even know what the play is about?"

"Yeah, a girl falls into a well."

Jade cut her off before she could go on. "No, it's about my relationship with my dad because for the first time in my life, he's interested in being a dad."

"Oh, I thought that you didn't want to change it because you're you."

"Well, I also don't like people changing my ideas."

Tori reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I really didn't think there would be this much control, but I also didn't know her."

Looking over at her beautiful girlfriend. "I know, but I do appreciate you getting someone to produce the play." She leaned over and kissed Tori like she deserved with their much-needed privacy. The only downside was they were in a car with something in between them and the untinted windshield.

Every time Jade went to the theater, Tori always came with her. She became the assistant director in a way. She sat next to Jade every rehearsal and kept her and the lady apart. It was nice that every time they left a rehearsal, they spent time together. Mostly, they spent it getting handsy in the backseat of her mother's car before rushing to fix their clothes and get home.

When they brought the lady's daughter, Daisy, her girlfriend at least agreed that Trina had way more talent then this child. It almost seemed like Daisy didn't want to perform, but her mother was forcing her to.

During rehearsals, Cat stated her confusion on the character's angel. It irritated Jade to no end and in the middle of her insult and frustration, Tori interrupted her to compliment the lady. Every time, Jade would look at her girlfriend and she always offered an apologetic smile.

XxX

At school, Jade was getting her books for the day out. Sinjin approached with his moss problem. Dealing with the lady left her no room to deal with Sinjin, so she sent him on his way hoping he would figure out the problem on his own before returning to her own task.

"You know, he's only trying to make your play better." Tori said appearing in front of Jade's locker.

"So?"

"Now, he has pee running down his leg." Tori's voice contained disgust along with the look she had. After the explanation of the fact that Jade didn't control Sinjin's bodily functions, Tori asked, "Why are you being such a brat? Ok, so you're not getting to do your play exactly how you wanted, but you get to do your play."

Jade tried to tell Tori in confidence without dragging her to the closet, but she couldn't risk being overheard. Taking the willing girl, Jade let her go as soon as they were inside. Her girlfriend looked at her concerned. "I invited my dad to come see my play on opening night." After the pause. "As I told you, he's interested in being a dad, so he said yes. The whole homophobia is one thing, but he also hates that I want to be a playwright and an actress. He doesn't understand creative people. He thinks the whole thing is stupid, so I invited him because I thought it was going to be great. I was hoping he'd finally have some respect for me and who I am."

Taking a moment before continuing, "But then that lady started ruining it and turning it into a joke. Which is just going to prove to him that he is right about my dreams and I being stupid, and it's all going to crumble down fucking up even more of my life."

Her girlfriend looked very unsure of what to say as they stared at each other. "Pfft, dads."

"Thanks. That really helps me right now."

Going to walk away, Tori grabbed her before she could open the door making Jade look back at her. "Jade, I don't how right now, but it is going to be ok."

The way Tori looked at her and her tone made Jade believe that her girlfriend was right, but she didn't truly feel it at the moment. "I just need some time." Turning to walk out of the janitor's closet, she heard her girlfriend let out her own groan of frustration. This lady was really stressing out both of them.

That night Tori and their friends had their game night. Jade stayed home wanting to be alone. Her mom tried talking to her about the play, but Jade insisted that she wasn't interested in talking about it before going to her room. She tried to focus on other things instead of the play, but she was failing pretty miserably at it.

When Tori told her about the plan, she told her how brilliant of a girlfriend she had and gave Cat a little credit along with Andre. It took everything in her power to not drive over there. Her girlfriend wanted to sleep like she should, but she was going to get a nice reward for her brilliant brain.

XxX

On the night of the play, Jade stood waiting on her dad's arrival. Tori had reassured her several times that their plan would work, but she couldn't help that she kept asking. Her girlfriend kept going through the plan with her every time she asked.

Feeling a hand on her back, Jade knew it was Tori's. The voice that followed only confirmed it, but Jade's nerves made her snap at her girlfriend.

"Will you calm down?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little freaked out."

"Hey, it'll be ok. There's nothing to worry about."

Then Cat appeared with her toilet water-soaked bra. Jade mocked Tori for saying that they didn't have anything to worry about. Tori got the water out of the bra and sent Cat back to get ready.

In the middle of her girlfriend saying something, Jade watched him walk into view. "There he is, there he is." Her voice was filled with nerves, and she felt Tori tense up next to her.

"He looks kind of."

"Like he hates my guts?"

"I was going to say cold and judgmental."

"That works too."

They went through the plan one last time as a way for Tori to comfort her, and this time she included the plan for Daisy, who was up in her harness ready for her que. It made Jade feel like they could pull this off. She did feel bad about the kid because she did feel like she could be included. But that was a problem for later.

Tori placed a hand on her shoulder, and they locked eyes. "It's going to be ok."

Later in the play, Tori asked about her dad and if he seemed like he was liking it. He left her when she was four, so she couldn't really tell his emotions other than disappointment which he wasn't showing at the moment.

While Cat was crying, Daisy once again showed that she was ready with a thumbs up that they gave the girl back.

When the final scene was occurring, Jade was focused on the scene in front of her. Cat was playing the role perfectly. Tori's phone updated them on the lady leaving the restaurant but Jade happily informed her that she was too late.

As the curtain closed, Jade searched for her father's expression hoping to find a glimpse of his reaction. She quickly walked out and started shaking hands. A man walked in front of her dad complimenting it, but she cared more about her father's opinion.

"Dad."

"Jade."

Her girlfriend couldn't take the tension as usual. "Just say whether you liked it or not."

He wasn't pleased. "Friend of yours?"

Jade shrugged. "Kind of. So, my play?"

There was a pause. "I thought it was excellent."

It was a big surprise to hear. Jade felt good about it. "Thanks, anything else?" She was hoping he understood the message she was giving him.

"Can you please take that jewelry out of your face, please? Your mother should have never let you get that."

"No."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as he left, her girlfriend stepped in front of her and gave her a smile. "Get what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I did." Jade said it in a shy tone. "I've never seen him that happy."

"Give me a squeeze."

Tori reached out her arms for her and she gladly accepted them wrapping around her. She smiled in her girlfriend's embrace. She felt Tori's fingers starting to play with ends of her hair.

The lady ran in making them break apart and explain that her daughter did wonderful and will be the rest of her time the play is there. They slipped out as quickly as possible after the helped get the girl down.

Hand in hand nearly spiriting to the car and driving away quickly while the lady was yelling at them. They quickly got out of there and the drove to overlook the city. It was a celebration and Tori was ready to celebrate the play.

"You really didn't have to do this." Jade said as Tori handed her a cup of juice. They were sitting on a blanket underneath them, and Tori told her to sit there and look pretty while she made their sandwiches.

"We're celebrating." Tori said reminding her. "You did the hard work, so let me feed you."

Shortly later, Jade leaned against Tori while they ate. It was nice just enjoying the time they spent together. It never had to be big and special. Jade wouldn't mind curling up and sleeping as long it was with Tori.

Once Tori was done eating, she put her arm around Jade until she finished. Jade looked up at her and captured her lips in a heated kiss trying to keep Tori as close as possible before tackling Tori to the blanket. They had to deal with so many frustrations recently. Jade's father just topped off her stress. She had been snappy with her girlfriend the entire time.

The handsy activities after rehearsals had been a treat for them both, but Jade was starting to want more. Gaining confidence, she slipped her hands under Tori's shirt breaking away to meet Tori's eyes as they both were panting.

"Yes." Tori pulled Jade back to her lips.

Later in the car, both girls felt shy in a way. They had to rush home since their activities took longer than expected. They shared another deep kiss right before Jade dropped Tori off. Jade had to race home and sneak into her room hoping to not cause too much noise.

It was a successful night as a writer and a girlfriend.


	18. The Wood

Since Well Wish's opening night, Jade and Tori had been in much better moods. Jade had to admit that that she loved her relationship with Tori and that it felt stronger than before. Just the constant teasing from Alyssa and Beck was becoming unbearable as they realized what her and Tori did after running out on the restaurant lady.

They had sex and were still "sexually active," and Jade felt relaxed for the first time in her life and like her girlfriend truly cared about her. It was a nice thing to experience with Tori whether it was after sneaking in her room at two in the morning or after school before Jade's mother came home.

It wasn't a dependence in their relationship. They were still very happy to enjoy cuddling while watching a movie. Jade would still come over just to listen to Tori sing or rehearse or Tori listen to her while they ate dinner. But Jade figured that Tori enjoyed wearing her shirts or her jackets. It wasn't for long mostly when it was just them, but Jade did love seeing Tori in leather.

Hearing about the reality show from Tori and Beck was interesting, but like Beck, Jade was unsure. Her, Beck, and Tori were living this big secret that Jade couldn't afford to let be known. But she wasn't going to let Tori go alone. If one of them got on the show anyways, they would have to make more of a cover up and Tori really wanted to audition.

At the auditions, Jade watched her girlfriend excitedly sit down in the chair for her audition. Then heard the question of the worst thing Tori has done. Jade knew the obvious answer would be the lying about their relationship, but she was curious to see the answer her girlfriend would give not expecting the Danny situation to come up again.

She was not surprised to hear them put a gold star next to Tori's name.

While their friends went through their auditions, Jade felt like they did a good job. Beck contained Beck's most asked question about his relationship status. It felt odd since the lady was asking out a teenager.

Once it was her turn, she got the easiest question. She just got to list the things she hated, so she just started with things that frustrated her especially that evil duck that interrupted her kissing Tori one day.

A few days later at lunch, Andre, Beck, Tori, and her sat at their table when Trina decided to join them. It was obvious that she was trying to hit on Beck the entire time. He was weirded out by the situation, and Tori dropped the fact that she lives with her. Jade even knew the frustrations of living with Trina. There were multiple times that her and Tori were watching a movie and suddenly was interrupted by Trina belting out lyrics while showering.

When it was announced that the friends were going to be featured on The Wood, Jade had to admit that she wasn't surprised. It did concern her about the shared secret. But Beck's roast on Trina was great and exactly what she needed for the interruptions.

Before they officially started filming, Jade dragged Tori away to a janitor's closet. It still wasn't the safest area, but it was the best they had.

"You realize our relationship just got harder?" Jade asked. "I mean it, I can't slip into your room. I won't be able to pull you away. They're going to film every move, and I'm sorry that I can't risk that."

"I know, but we'll both get exposure, and this could help us get our foot in the door for showbiz." Tori said trying to sound excited and comfort her. At the silence, Tori grabbed her hands. "Once it's over, maybe a nice romantic dinner? I mean, they have to pay us for working."

"Tori, if they expose us."

"They're not going to. I refuse to let something bad happen to us."

"Thank you." Jade leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "I can't lose you."

That night, the camera crew was focused on Tori at her house. Jade was enjoying herself at home and away from the spotlight. Her mother congratulated her on the show, and her dad seemed somewhat thrilled when she told him.

Later after the crew left Tori, she called and filled her in on what they filmed. They talked about her aunt before Jade told her about what she did. She wasn't too thrilled when the camera crew followed her around the next day. They filmed her in a few arguments and then an awkward run in with Tori trying to make it believable, she gave Tori a threat trying not to give her remorseful eyes.

A week later, the crew gave them a sneak peek to view. Jade stopped by earlier while Tori was home alone. They were surprised to not have any cameras following them, and they would take advantage of it if they could. It was just some time to enjoy being with her girlfriend in the midst of not being able to see her.

Once Andre arrived followed closely by Beck, Tori left a napping Jade in her bed. She woke up in time to join them on the couch playfully teasing Tori prior to sitting. They started to watch the episode that turned out to be a disaster.

It started off with Beck and Jade playing their usual couple act that Tori hated seeing, and it made Jade feel bad until they twisted up the story. "But is the couple going after the same girl?" Then it showed the "phone call" between Beck and Tori followed by a shot of Jade threatening Tori then them hugging in a different one. A moment that Jade was desperate for some affection due to a fight with her dad.

"Man, this show is good." Andre popped off trying to avoid the tension in the room.

Jade doesn't remember what happened or when, but she knew she had Tori's head in a headlock. Andre and Beck were trying to pull the girlfriends apart. She didn't want to hurt her girlfriend, but she was angry. She knew she shouldn't believe the stupid phone call, but they made it really seem like Tori was coming on to Beck. She knew she was angrier about the hug being shown. Tori promised they wouldn't get found out.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from Tori and pushed into Beck's arms. "That phone conversation never happened!"

"I saw it. You offered to tickle Beck's tummy."

"I was talking to my aunt's dog!" Tori defended making Jade soften up to know it was the truth before Beck stated his defense.

"They took two separate phone calls and cut them together."

"We're going to talk to them." Jade said crossing her arms. Looking over at her girlfriend with soft eyes and in a softer tone, "I'm sorry for fighting you."

Tori looked over at Andre who Beck was starting to distract. "No, I'm sorry. I promised you no one would know about us."

The next day, the talked to the producers who confirmed that they cut the footage together. Then they were cheerful when they said they lied about following Tori and Jade. They went over the terms of a reality show with them and how they spice it up. To give them a closing statement, they used their roles as performers against them.

"The next time you two fight, could you call us?" A brief pause before his offer. "Or you could reenact it for us?"

Her girlfriend looked at her with a raised eyebrow before smiling and giving her a playful tone. "Action." The two used their practice from the stage fighting lesson to use as they fought each other again.

When the girlfriends walked in the hall and saw their friends arguing, Jade knew that she could easily master a better plan with her girlfriend by her side. The show had a better view of them being best friends since they got them hugging, and they needed to play it off like they were just friends.

"You've got a plan. I like that look on your face." Her girlfriend said smiling.

"We can be better than them." Jade explained slowly. The janitor passing by give her the idea of him getting them in trouble and the fact that they use his closet so often. "Say the janitor gets us and trouble and as an act of revenge, friends Tori and Jade take their anger out on his car."

"We can't attack some innocent janitor's car." Her pure girlfriend said quickly.

"You remember how my dad and I are doing a little better?" Tori nodded. "My dad knows a guy who can drop off a junk car for us to vandalize."

"And we say it's the janitor's car."

"Yes, sweetheart. Glad there's a genius on this team." Jade said in a smartass tone.

"As nice as it was to hear you call me sweetheart, I guess the genius will have to do her own science homework from now on." She started walking away from Jade.

Quickly, Jade turned around and started chasing after her sprinting girlfriend. Tori was the only way she was going to pass that class.

The next day, Jade and Tori met up ready for their plan of hitting a car. Jade was extra excited because she got to hit something, and it was going to be nice watching her girlfriend let her anger out. The girlfriends agreed that this time apart sucked. They missed each other.

Quickly, they located the car and got their clubs from Sinjin, who delayed his adventure to get the producers to film them.

"I'm not that creepy, am I?" Tori asked with concern.

"No, you tend to hide the creepy factor with a kiss." It satisfied her girlfriend's concern.

Shortly after, Sinjin returned with the camera crew.

"Ready?"

"Let's hit some car." Her goofy girlfriend gave her a big smile.

Jade smirked before saying, "Action."

The girlfriends walked up to the car. She heard her girlfriend say a comment before taking a swing, and Jade West has never been more attracted to Tori than in this moment. She shattered the windshield on the first hit. She was so thankful for the sunglasses because the cameras wouldn't be able to see the wide eyes she gave her girlfriend.

Festus interrupting them was very unexpected along with the announcement that it was his car. Jade instantly felt her stomach drop. Not only was her girlfriend going to feel guilty, but she might have delayed getting her own car.

Looking around, Jade noticed the even crappier car a few spaces over. "He must've meant that one."

When Lane grabbed the pitching wedge out of her hands, Jade was surprised but backed off. She was already going to be in enough trouble.

Later in the afternoon, the girlfriends pushed Festus home in a wheelbarrow. After hearing what Jade did, she refused to let her use the car. The entire time he complained. With the request for Spanish singing, Jade was thankful that Tori had taught her some stuff and helped her out through the song.

Once they left him at his house, they started their walk home. They were both tired and started taking turns with carrying their bags.

"How long until your mom lets you drive again?"

"If I'm lucky, next week."

"Guess I'm stuck with Trina." Tori grabbed her hand. "It's not as nice, but it's still good to be with you."

"Sorry the plan backfired."

"You didn't know."

As good as exposure would help them in the future, Jade and Tori were happy to be off a reality show. This way meant they could hold hands and hug without worrying about getting caught, and Tori could kiss her against the side of her house where no one inside would see them before Jade went home.


	19. A Film by Dale Squires

Another week of Hollywood Arts' classes saw the gang hanging out prior to class. Tori proposed an interesting question on keeping the internet or her foot. It was no question that the internet would win over feet. Tori challenged the question and quickly realized why it lost.

The Wood had caused more attention to the gang and made Jade hide more in her best friend to protect the relationship she had with her girlfriend. Tori, luckily, realized this and did put more space between her and Jade in public, but neither girl was a big fan of it.

When class started after Robbie's interruption, their teacher started his lesson on the film Butterface. Something that Tori and her had watched one night together. Then the reveal of Dale came into the room, and the excitement that followed of seeing and meeting a director.

A few questions were said that got the class excited before the crowd of students interrupted. Their teacher quickly got them out of the class except for Trina, who had Tori get rid of her instead. She knew Trina couldn't stand being embarrassed especially in front of Beck. She was going to keep Trina's embarrassing story in mind just in case.

Listening to Dale Squires was interesting, but the interruption from Cat sucked. When he proposed doing a short film with the class, a horror film at that, Jade had to admit that she was all for it. Something that Tori would be able to have an angle on since she watched so many with Jade now.

After school, Jade drove Tori home so she could help her clean up a bit before the crew came over. They tidied the place up a bit before Andre and Cat showed up leaving no time to sneak away for a little kissing time with her girlfriend.

Shortly later, the rest of the crew arrived and set up started. Jade helped out in whatever way she could. She helped Tori lock Trina in the bathroom and hated hearing someone break a window because that'll be something that she'll have to deal with later with Tori.

When Dale finally showed up, he immediately called Tori his little assistance. It gave Jade goosebumps. She didn't like it, and she was actually happy to see him walk away from her. Though, she hated seeing Tori's ideas getting ignored.

She had to drive Cat home after the shoot, so she didn't get much time to comfort Tori and listen to the ideas she had for what will become her first movie. She did like how Tori was in charge and found it incredibly hot.

But she couldn't lie, she missed the time her and Tori had alone in the house. She accidentally hit Cat and then felt that the shot was better. It also helped that she knew Cat didn't feel it as bad. She would get her ice cream after they were done.

At the showing of their film, Jade was proud of the job her girlfriend did. They finally got a night to themselves the night before. Where they both ranted about Squires, and the credits refueled that rage they had released last night.

When Tori offered herself to say something to Dale, Jade jumped on it because her girl is fired up. Of course, the ride home with Tori included an angry make out session before arriving to the Vega household.

The next day at school, Andre and Jade discovered the numbers on their movie was so high up. Jade had contributed a few of the views due to her leaving many comments that she had shown Tori. Comments that Tori didn't highly approve of and were deleted by Dale.

At first, Jade was not ok with going to the talk show because they're boring as hell, but Tori's wicked little mind knows the way to revenge. Some of Jade had rubbed off on Tori until she said that she just gave them the opportunity, so Andre and Jade were the masterminds behind the revenge.

When they went to the Mack Murphy show, Jade drove Tori and Cat. They had plans to go out and celebrate afterwards with Andre, so tonight was going to be Jade has to act like Tori isn't her girlfriend night. They were all nervous about their plan, but they wanted to get even.

Jade was a little surprised that Andre's cousin made a rude comment about her girlfriend's diet. She was ready to jump in and fight with the lady, but the girls just stayed quiet.

The talk show made the group even angrier. They all hated hearing Dale gloat about his success with their movie until he mentioned their names. They all quickly tried to stop her, but they were unsuccessful. At least, they wouldn't be caught. Andre's cousin put on a great show for them.

Feeling remorseful, the group quickly drove to the nearest waffle house.


	20. Sleepover at Sikowitz's

Another day at Hollywood Arts means another day for Jade West to watch her girlfriend up on stage for an acting exercise that Sikowitz inevitably ruins, but Jade had to admit it was funny seeing her girlfriend get scared. Though, she preferred her being scared during their movie nights since that made her snuggle closer.

This time, Tori fell to the ground and Sikowitz went into speech about not breaking character. Her girlfriend had already stated facts that the entire class seemed to agree with, Sikowitz interrupted and ended the scene himself. The kind, caring soul Tori had immediately addressed their disappointed teacher.

When Sikowitz dropped the amateur word, Jade knew it was bait but didn't hold back her offense. Tori made her proud by stepping up to the challenge blindly.

"Who wants to have a sleepover at my place?" Sikowitz said like a gleeful child on the playground, or the more pleasant thought, like Tori when Jade agreed to stay the entire night.

With widening eyes, Jade stood up and yelled "I do!" All her friends looked at her with concerned faces. "Come on, guys, don't you want to see what this lunatic lives like?"

After Sikowitz's confusing comeback, the gang listened to Sikowitz's instructions for the assignment. Sikowitz was proud of assigning who gets to pick who. Rex fired off with a comment that Jade was patiently waiting the slap that would be resulted, but she was very surprised to see her girlfriend give Rex a big kiss.

"Is that what you wanted?" Tori said with a smug look.

Rex was shaking into Robbie. "Take me home." Jade looked away, she knows what that Vega can do with her tongue.

Jade was a little disappointed that she didn't get to choose Tori's character, but she was determined to figure out what Tori was going to choose for her. Her plans started in the car on the way to Tori's house after school. She stopped somewhere to get ice cream that put a huge grin on her girlfriend's face. At the Vega household, the snuggled up on Tori's bed and watched a cute family-friendly movie without Jade didn't even attempting to go for a PG-13 rating movie instead.

It was the end of the night, Tori was falling asleep against Jade. Her girlfriend was typically a peaceful and warm being, but Tori half-asleep was a whole other side. She just held on tight to Jade until she was too sleepy to grip anything and would let out grumbles when Jade slipped away to go home.

Jade ran her hand through Tori's hair and smiled at Tori's moan of appreciation.

"I know what you're doing."

"I need a motive to pamper my girlfriend?"

"You want to know your character for the sleepover."

Jade let out a surprised noise. "I totally forgot that you were choosing my character. I thought Robbie was."

Tori opened her eyes. "Maybe I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

"Will it be like the one you gave Rex?"

"Is someone jealous?" Tori teased.

"Maybe a little. I thought I was the one who gets to kiss those lips."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Locking lips as soon as the words left Tori's mouth, the girls quickly fought over dominance that Tori quickly won. Soon after, they pulled away. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I will when we're with everyone else. You need to get home before your mom starts calling." Tori gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

"You'll pay for this." Jade said before she got up.

"You're an amazing actress, you'll be fine. I do look forward to your payback." She winked at Jade before they said their goodbyes for the night.

The day of the role reveal had finally arrived. Jade listened to everyone give out their roles. She had Andre's planned out for a bit. It was a little inspiration from all the movies she watched with Tori, it was all about defying the odds.

While Andre was revealing Tori's role, Jade had to admit she loved the idea of her girlfriend in uniform. It just felt right. Until he mentioned the red lip stick and raisin brand, lots of lipstick would make any slip up obvious between the girlfriends, and Jade was not a fan of raisin bran.

Leaning over to whisper, "That's not going to be the only thing you hate for the night."

"Tori, why don't you tell us who Jade will be playing?" Sikowitz said with a grin.

Jumping up and making her way to the center of the room, she winked back at Jade. "Love to!" Turning around and looking at her phone with the role reveal that she had just sent Jade. "Jade will be a super sweet farm girl from Alabama who never gets upset about anything."

Silently, Jade swore to get her revenge on her girlfriend. She already hated the role. She was going to have to act like Cat the entire night.

She was going to give the final role to Andre. "You're going to be a marathon runner who just finished running a marathon." He agreed seemingly satisfied. "Who also happens to be nine months pregnant."

Andre being able to play off people immediately jumped towards the idea. "Who's the daddy?"

The drive to Sikowitz's, Jade drove Tori there. They agreed to make separate entrances, but Jade had to see Tori in uniform before being thrown off in front of their friends. Due to Tori prematurely putting on lipstick, there were no kisses before. Jade assumed it was so she couldn't get her revenge, but it should be a crime for her to not kiss her girlfriend when she looks like that.

"You know, it's hard for me to resist you too." Tori said trying to bridge the gap. "You're very pretty, and I'd love to share my lipstick with you."

"Maybe later, I can resist arrest."

It made Tori's eyes darken. "Ma'am, I'll have to use force." They felt a pull closer to each other. "And hold it against you in the court."

"I don't see how I-" an alarm cut off Jade scaring both Jade and Tori apart. "Damn it!"

"I have to go which is probably a good thing. I'll see you inside."

It was a curse to watch Tori walk away from her. Tori always gave her a kiss when leaving the car, but now she had to watch her girlfriend in uniform walk away.

Enjoying the silence, Jade took deep breaths trying to calm herself when she was startled by a knock on her window. She looked up and saw Beck who waved at her.

He opened the door. "Is it already a rough night?"

"Just wait until you see Tori."

"I'm excited to watch the show go down." He said with a laugh as he held out his hand and led them to the door.

Beck immediately drew Sikowitz away from Jade who shut the door. Tori did not hesitate to make a move in attempt to get Jade to break.

"Have you ever considered filling your belly button with raisin bran?"

Jade was so using this against Tori later. "Well, no." In the middle of introducing her character, she did not expect Tori to shove a handful of cereal into her mouth causing her to choke a little. At the end of their interaction, Tori was giving her a smirk that made Jade want to be _friendly _with the officer.

While looking around Sikowitz's house, Jade noticed Tori and Beck talking. Tori was engaging with Beck in similar fashion she had with Jade earlier. She knew there was nothing there, but she wanted it to stop. Tori was hers. "Mr British Man better stop if he knows what's good for him." They both gave her the same look before quickly walking away form each other.

After Cat was eliminated, Andre was quickly eliminated by his grandmother. Which was a nice show for Jade, but then Jade went to retrieve the quesadillas. She burned her hand pretty bad immediately alarming her girlfriend who nearly broke character to check on her. The eye contact made Tori believe she was ok before she left on her own.

Walking to her car, some jackass parked too close to her on a really bad night as she hit the window breaking it in the process. She made a getaway before the cops arrived and got her hand taken care of. Shortly later, Andre gave her a ride to Tori's house because Cat told them of a funny movie they were watching. She decided to sleep in Tori's bed until she came home after the movie ended claiming her mother would pick her up.

In the morning, Tori woke her up after undressing and laying next to her. She didn't bother to take off the lipstick. Her girlfriend looked exhausted as she snuggled up to Jade and drifted off to sleep.

"I won. Stay. Goodnight."

Jade smiled before kissing the top of her head. She let sleep take her back as she held her girlfriend close.

A/N: We have made it to the end of season one! It had it's breaks, but we got there. I hope y'all enjoyed, and yes, I have plans for the other seasons. I just need to find time again.


	21. Beck Falls for Tori

Over a short little break at Hollywood Arts, Jade decided to dye her hair black. Her father hated it which made it even better, and she had a lovely girlfriend to assist her in the process. The lovely girlfriend in mind could have been more helpful, but she was a beautiful distraction.

Tori had developed an interest in the games that Jade had from watching Jade play. From there, Tori started taking the controller from Jade, and Jade enjoyed Tori sitting in her lap and playing violent video games. Her girlfriend enjoyed them, so Jade went out and bought her a controller to play together. It was a little difficult to sneak by her mom with a pink controller, but anything for Tori.

The start of this week was Sikowitz casting Cat as a bad cop against a criminal played by Beck. It made Jade feel like she did rub off on Cat a bit. The girl could protect herself if Tori's nose was anything to go by with Danny, and this bad cop showed it too. Sikowitz calling the scene boring made Jade feel as if he was thinking a little too harsh, Cat slapped Beck.

Hearing the class argue against him, Sikowitz did take his statement back. Then he decided to focus on the class's dreams and call on Tori to speak her dream. After his earlier comment, Jade did not like the feeling she got in her stomach.

"To be a popstar, a really successful singer." Jade heard Tori speak of it several times, but it was always said with more passion in her voice. Sikowitz's laughter pulled Jade out of her thoughts as she started looking around making sure no one else was laughing at her girlfriend.

Forcing out a laugh, Tori responded with a nervous "What?"

His further comments made Jade want to fight Sikowitz with her fists. She felt herself tense and ready to brawl hearing Tori's sadness and defeat in her voice. Beck put a hand on her arm to keep her back since she was leaning. Andre looked ready to pounce too.

"Ha! You see?" Sikowitz went into some lesson, but Jade was focused on Tori. All Jade could see was Tori having a slight slouch in defeat since they sat in different sections of the room.

At the end of his speech, Tori let out a comment. "I have a headache."

The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. Jade heading towards the doorway was stopped by Rex. The puppet that kissed her girlfriend and she still wanted to throw him in a woodchipper for. "Hey, Jade, nice sweater."

"Thanks, it's made out of puppet hair."

"Dang, girl."

"Just drop it before you get hurt." Andre said from the back of the group.

XxX

At lunch, Robbie joined her in line for food. He kept talking while they waited, and Jade didn't respond once. It was laughable about how he kept going on with no other input besides Rex's who brought up Tori's kiss.

"Good luck with that ever happening again." That was Jade's only comment before they walked to the table where she quickly sat down next to Beck away from Robbie.

Cat was in a new costume she had made, and the girl is extremely talented. She was able to make an amazing costume out of anything. She was showing off her talent of measurements when Robbie spoke about his pants being a size four.

"Size four?"

"That's how they measure girl's pants."

"Rex, you promised me these were boy's jeans."

Luckily, Tori showed up before the conversation could go on. She seemed a little nervous and started handing out a headshot of a younger version of herself with a resume. "Can you guys look over this? Sikowitz got me an audition for a movie." Everyone let out a sound of congrats while Jade drank her water to hold back a smile.  
"You look twelve in this pic." Andre said with a laugh.

"It was the last time I was shot by a professional photographer."

At the mention of shot, Cat went into a story about her brother and a clown on a bus. It seemed to disturb the table. It started recently, Jade bringing things to distract Cat. Today, Jade had a coloring book that she was planning on giving her little brother when she saw him next, but Cat could use it more.

"Color the tiger." Jade said slamming it on the table for Cat along with some crayons.

Tori mentioned a photographer and Sinjin approached and got in between Tori and Jade. It made Jade feel uncomfortable to have Sinjin invading their space for a useless answer. The group told Tori to make her resume seem bigger and expand on her work.

While looking over Tori's resume, Jade noticed her special skills. "You put bike riding as a special skill. Who can't ride a bike?" Jade knew several other things about Tori that could be put under special skills some included her tongue.

"What should I add for my special skills?"

The guys said helpful things, but Jade let out a smile as she said, "flirtatious hair flipping."

Tori scoffed, "I do not flirtatiously flip my hair."

With a smirk, Jade flipped her hair and turned on her faux Tori voice, "Hi, my name is Tori Vega. Buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss." The group followed her lead after Tori said she didn't talk like that. Tori faked a side face before hiding her laughter behind her headshot.

XxX

The past few days, Tori rehearsed with Jade multiple times. Each time, Jade was happy to help her girlfriend any way she could. She knew her girlfriend would nail the audition. On the audition day, Jade had to stay home to help her mother with some remodeling.

She awaited Tori's text to tell her she was done, but she was surprised to hear her girlfriend accepted the role of a stunt double. Tori was going to get herself killed. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into and it scared Jade.

The group talked about it with Sikowitz, Tori had brought them there to listen to her pleas on how to get her out. Everyone in the room had told her that this was on Tori. They couldn't do anything.

"You should never lie on your resume." Jade said and felt the glare Tori was giving her. She looked right into those normally loving eyes. "That's not a pretty face."

"Can you get me out of this?"

"You don't want to do that. You'll get blackballed." Andre explained to Tori the concept of being blackballed. Which made Tori seem even more on edge. Jade wanted to offer her comfort, but this was a difficult thing, and Sikowitz and Andre were there.

When Tori asked which she should do, Jade realized Tori wasn't entirely thinking the situation through. "There will be a bunch of people around, and they're always making sure extra safety precautions are in place. They don't want to pay extra for you."

"You told them you would do it." Andre said looking up from his camera.

"Which is making a commitment." Sikowitz went into a speech about coconuts before getting lost.

Beck asked what stunt she was doing, and the answer of falling off a chair made Jade a little mad. Her girlfriend was being dramatic about falling off a chair. They had fallen of the bed together before. Tori could handle falling from a chair while being prepared for the impact.

"I don't know how to fall off a chair and make it look real." Tori went on about how she wasn't a professional until Jade kicked her out her seat. "Jade!"

"Looked real to me." It was worth the glare she received and the adorable pout she got to witness on the drive home.

XxX

Tori wanted to asked everyone to come give her emotional support when she did her stunt, but it was during school. Jade told her she would be there whether the group came or not. She felt bad for her girlfriend. She wouldn't relax at all through the days leading up to the scene. Her attempts at playing games with Jade made her easily distracted thinking about herself being violently thrown to the ground.

It also led to Tori being a little clingier which didn't upset Jade. Tori came over to her house more instead of them staying at the Vega's all the time. Jade's mom commented on how Tori was a better influence on Jade. If only her mother knew what they were doing behind close doors.

The first time she was supposed to do the stunt. Tori was shaking the entire drive, and when Jade would reach over for her head, Tori went into a discussion about how Jade should be safer while driving. She grabbed her hand in the parking lot.

"You're going to be fine. The worst that can happen is probably a scraped knee. You're just falling off a chair." Jade said trying to be comforting. "Look, I know you're nervous and terrified, but I'll be right there. You can come to me right after you're done, and we'll go get ice cream."

"Even if I chicken out?"

"You're not going to. I know you're not. It's just like me kicking you out of the chair but less bruising."

There was a hint of flirtation in her girlfriend's eye. "Some bruising isn't bad."

Giving her a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Jade stood back where they allowed when she noticed the tall building with a balcony. Tori was going to flip. She thought she was just falling out of a chair not three stories. She overheard the director taking a phone call about the emergency room, and the follow up of her girlfriend's cheers.

In the car, her girlfriend seemed normal again. Jade took her out as promised, but once they were parked at school. "You're still going to have to do it. They just delayed shooting."

"You had to remind me."

It led them to having a discussion with their friends. Robbie telling her to just do it. Jade knew it was adding into Tori's anxiety about the whole situation.

"I also don't want to end up in the emergency room."

"Maybe you'll met a handsome young doctor, get married, and share a soda pop." Jade said in her accent that made her girlfriend focus on something else.

"I don't talk like an actress from the 1940s."

Cat approached the friends and complimented Tori's dress. She quickly took a picture to recreate it later. They went into a discussion about her costume, and she agreed to dress Tori for her funeral that Jade would definitely not let happen anytime soon. Andre brought up the entire group coming to set for support to help Tori get through it, but he mentioned the possibility of missing which skyrocketed Tori's anxiety.

Then Sikowitz coming around the corner and seeing Cat's version of himself gave the friends a good show that Jade appreciated and wished Tori had more.

XxX

The second attempt had Jade with all their friends behind the cameras. It annoyed Jade. Rex went on about not having a visitor's pass. Robbie talked back and forth with Rex. Cat was excited about the costumes and stayed with Beck. Andre was the only one keeping a level head about the whole situation which Jade was thankful for.

During the first take, Tori looked over the edge to which all the friends waved up at Tori except for Jade. She gave her a motion with her hands signaling she would land right on the sack, but at her girlfriend's scared face, she realized she gave the wrong message. She just made it worse for her girlfriend.

It did hurt that Tori called Andre, but he said the same that Jade would have. Tori had no chances of missing the sack. Beck disappeared along with Cat before Cat quickly reappeared.

When Tori ran away form them, they began searching the app store for the crazy pee app that Tori supposedly had. Jade had seen Tori's phone enough to know what apps she had. She instead texted her making sure she was ok, and she did receive a text that seemed a little chilled out right as her "girlfriend" ran out. She knew her best friend from a mile away. He was always looking out for them.

"Ready!" Beck said in his highest pitch. This voice was going to haunt Jade when she was with Tori again.

In the car, Tori was more relaxed than she had been since taking the role. She was lounging in Jade's passenger seat with her sunglasses over her closed eyes enjoying the air in her face. She had a small smile on her face as they drove closer to the Vega household to celebrate.

"I know Beck did it." Jade said breaking her girlfriend out of relaxation. "I'm not mad, but I was hoping you would do it. Get your blood pumping, you know? Do something crazy."

"I couldn't. It was too much." Tori said with a shame in her voice.

"You tried. You got up there and almost did."

A few days later, Tori begged for them to be on set again to do the stunt. She wanted to do it right and told Jade several times she could. She wanted to prove Jade right.

"Here I go!" Tori kept repeating and almost jumping.

She was going to chicken out again. She didn't want her girlfriend feeling like a failure, so she started walking up the stairs like a knight climbing to their princess.

"I'm going to count to ten! Then-" Tori was cut off by Jade kicking her off the balcony on to the sack that she landed perfectly on.

"You're ever so welcome."

"I don't talk like that!"

Jade watched happily above as her girlfriend celebrated with their friends. Her girlfriend turned around with an evil smirk. "Hey, Jade, why don't you come down here too?"

There was fear in her, but if her girlfriend can do it, she can too. They got the sack ready again as Jade prepared herself for her own fear. Under her breath, "Tori Vega, you're lucky I love you." She didn't catch her words before jumping on the sack below and having her own celebration.

Later, the girlfriends went out with their friends on a celebration of Tori completing the stunt. Jade would drive her home and she would fall asleep in the car before arriving home. Jade would end up staying while Tori fell back asleep but she would fall asleep too because how could she not relax next to her favorite person.

A/N: Season 2 now! I'm changing the lineup to tell the timeline better.


	22. Ice Scream for Kesha

It felt like the start of a good week. Class seemed almost normal. Jade's friends seemed to have non-eventful lives this time. Her girlfriend had come down from the high of her stunt and sworn that she would never do anything like that again. Though, Jade had to admit, she loved the fearless drive her girlfriend had for a short time. Tori was sneaking in the window for a change.

But it came to an end like the normalcy at school.

When Jade ran into Tori after lunch, her girlfriend was very displeased and seemed upset. It was alarming due to the lack of events. Her girlfriend hadn't been anywhere like this since the stunt.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jade asked stopping Tori. There weren't many people around, but Jade didn't entirely care at the moment. "Do I need to throw the puppet?"

"Rex is not the culprit this time." Tori answered looking at Jade with slight concern. "Anyways, Trina found a way to make me be her assistant for a month."

"Do you at least get good pay and benefits?" Jade teased with a smile.

Tori faked a laugh before answering very monotone like, "Oh, I wish. She found a "contract" from when I was six saying if I didn't marry a prince at sixteen, I would be her assistant for a month."

"You were six, and you can't get married to a prince."

"You don't think a prince could come sweep me off my feet?" Tori said with a big smile on her face teasing her possessive girlfriend.

"Jade West is prepared to fight."

"Oh, really?" Tori laughed. "I think you would look nice in a suit of armor, or maybe just a suit."

Tori's phone rang and they went their separate ways due to it being Trina. Tori was going to have a long month ahead of her. It kind of scared Jade because their time together was going to be limited again like it was for the reality show.

That night, Tori was at her house with Andre and Trina. She updated her about Andre's journey before disappearing for a bit. Jade didn't mind as she was with Beck playing one of his hockey games since him and Alyssa broke up again. She knew they would be back together in a week or so.

After a few games, Jade got a text from her girlfriend updating her on the situation. "Well, we're being recruited now."

"On Andre's quest?"

Nodding, "It's turned into Tori's quest. If she gets the concert, then she doesn't have to be Trina's assistant anymore. Bonus to me is that I get my girlfriend all to myself."

"Like you ever go without."

Shrugging, "Still, I like her and want to spend time with her. Is that a crime?"

"I'm just glad to see you happy with her." Beck said with a smile.

XxX

The next day, Tori was a little anxious. She went on about her mission plan determined to find all the letters. She sounded like she was going insane, so Jade had to wonder what Trina was making her do as her assistant.

As soon as Jade arrived at Tori's house, they went to the store for ice cream. They bought as many as they could before heading back to her house. All their friends arrived, and soon everyone had their own bucket to filled with ice cream from the pints. After Tori had splashed a few on Jade, she moved away due to Jade hating the stickiness.

Hours later, they had only encountered into the same letters. The discussion from the car revealed that Tori got to pause her duties as Trina's assistant. At first, that was great to Jade because they got to search for letters, and afterwards get some cuddles in before departing. Then, Jade realized how unlikely it was that they would find the letters and with Tori's behavior today, it was going to make any time together about the letters anyways.

Jade just wanted Tori to do her time. "This is useless. We're never going to find the letters."

"Why are there so many K's and A's?" Robbie asked from the table.

Tori tried to give her some motivation. "We'd be doing great if we were trying to get Akakaak." Andre went into an explanation about the letters that Jade didn't want to hear.

"I'm sick of this. Ice cream reminds me of my childhood."

"You didn't have a happy childhood?" Cat asked innocently from the other couch.

It made Jade think of her parents' yelling and fighting that she had to constantly deal with. How her Dad bribed her with ice cream when taking her to a park so he could sneak off with some lady. It was a lot to process, but she couldn't unload that on Cat. "My favorite toy was a hammer." Cat let out her scared noise and went back to her ice cream.

"You don't have to help." Beck said next to her licking off an A.

Jade gave him a look to convey why she couldn't call him an idiot right now.

"What?"

"If we do find the letters, then only the people who helped get to come to the private concert." Tori explained with a teasing smile before sticking her tongue out.

All Jade could think is Tori better find those letters.

Tori's next letter is one Jade found herself watching her girlfriend get the ice cream off. Then light up at seeing a different letter, and her girlfriend's cheers of joy. "I got an E!"

Everyone cheered as Tori and Andre put it on the rack and attempted to high five.

It was short lived as Beck noticed Robbie grabbing and lifting his bucket of ice cream. He started waddling over to the door. "Hey, whatcha doing?"

"I don't like the idea of wasting all this ice cream, so I'm taking it down to the park nearby."

"I don't-"

"Let him do it. It will make some kids' day." Jade said cutting off Beck who tried to argue with her before dropping it.

"Good luck!" Beck said with a panicked smile. With a shrug, Robbie was out the door.

Andre made an announcement to the remaining friends. "Alright, people, we get a S and H, we have ourselves a private Kesha concert."

"And my freedom from Trina!" Tori loudly and happily announced along with cheers from their friends.

Later that night, they were still getting nowhere. The friends all rotated where they were in the room. Jade hated this for multiple reasons. They wasted a lot of ice cream, Tori was getting a little more desperate, and Jade wasn't getting any affection or attention from Tori.

"Ok, this is actually causing me pain." She had quit digging through pints. Her pile ran out ten minutes ago. She did think about the things her and Tori did in the living room when they had the house to themselves. "And not the good kind."

Robbie returned with his clothes ripped and several bruises. He didn't look good. His story of the moms chasing him was entertaining though. It was great to see that something from tonight was paying off.

Beck returned and walked in empty handed. "Hey."

It made Tori turn around confused. "Hey, did you not get any ice cream?"

Beck informed the group of Kesha announcing the winner. It made Andre disappointed. Tori was devastated. Jade just felt angry. She had been reminded of her childhood, and now, her girlfriend was upset. They were going to have to spend a month apart because of Trina.

But then Tori lost it, and Jade was actually worried. While Cat tried to comfort her, Tori stood up. "I didn't marry a prince. I don't live in a magical sugar castle. I didn't win a private Kesha concert, so now I have to keep being Trina's stupid assistant."

The following night, Tori texted her complaining about Trina's bath time and the snot inspection, but Tori mentioned the "accident" with Trina slipping. She felt bad for her girlfriend, but she was strong enough to get through it.

XxX

Running into Tori in the morning was always a pleasure, but assistant Tori was not. Jade wanted to hug her and remind her about how strong she was, but school wasn't the place for that.

"You don't look happy." Jade said as her and Beck walked to Tori's locker.

She gave a displeased look. "I'm not."

"Boo. Coffee?" Jade held out her cup to Tori who gladly accepted it.

"Trina giving you a rough time?" Beck asked knowing the answer.

Tori groaned out a yes that used to sound more pleasurable in Jade's memory. "Did you know Trina sleep sweats? She made me go into her room with a sponge every two hours."

"Tori!" Trina yelled across the hall running up to the small group holding up her phone. "Answer my phone."

"I don't wanna." Tori said quickly.

Trina stomped her foot. "You're my assistant."

"Why don't you?"

"It's that guy who keeps calling me. Just answer it."

Tori sighed and took it beginning to walk away as she answered. Jade gave her a small smile as she turned. "No, I'm sorry, Trina is…" She trailed off looking at Trina who offered her options. "She moved to Canada and died." After a pause, Tori got very angry. "No, I will not go out with you!" Trina quickly took it back from Tori who looked at Jade and Beck. "That's my life now."

Jade walked towards her. "Twenty-six more days, and you're mine again, Vega."

"Hey, Tori, come see this!" Cat yelled across the hall next to Sinjin. This was a video Kesha posted announcing that the contest winner lied, and the contest was to be resumed.

All the excitement came back into Tori's eyes, and Jade couldn't help but smile. Tori quickly ran out the door as the bell rang. She watched people start going to class before slipping out to drive Tori to the store and back to her house.

"You're going to help?" Tori asked once in Jade's car.

"It is a girlfriend thing to do." Jade said turning the key.

Tori kissed her cheek. "It is what a great girlfriend would do."

Unfortunately, her and Tori did not make it far. They didn't find any letters without the group. It did hurt that Tori immediately focused on the ice cream. It had been nearly a week since they had a moment together, and Tori didn't care about the one they had together. Jade just wanted one sweet kiss from Tori Vega.

Their friends arrived and started helping. Cat found a H and loved the cheers. It did provide the group with much need excitement as they went back to digging.

Hours later, Jade heard her girlfriend start having a meltdown. It hurt that Jade couldn't go over and help her, but she had Andre over there providing her support at least. Robbie was at least being helpful with his statistics on the ice cream and providing her girlfriend with hope.

Andre drove which let Tori and Jade ride in the backseat, but neither of them seemed to care. Tori was so focused on this ice cream, and Jade was hoping it was there so they could put the ice cream in the past. Usually, they would have their hands on one another, but Tori was too anxious.

Arriving to the store, Tori quickly took off. Jade took off too not wanting her girlfriend to be alone if put in danger. They ran in and went straight to the freezer section. Tori grabbed the only Funky Nut Blast they had and slammed the ice cream and letter out.

Jade couldn't help but feel as desperate as her girlfriend. She wanted her girlfriend back, but the letter H appeared. She took a glance but didn't see anymore. This was the end of the road. Jade hated seeing her girlfriend slumped to the floor in defeat. She looked broken.

Cat pointed out the kid at the front eating the ice cream they needed. The friends quickly ran to him. Tori opened the conversation trying to buy the letter off him sounding kind and sweet as her girlfriend normally was.

It was amazing to see the S in the boy's hand. He agreed only if he came to the concert, and then wanted to kiss her girlfriend, Cat, and herself. It pissed Jade off a bit, but Tori and the girls agreed. Tori would pay later.

XxX

The concert was sweet. None of the friends would forget it especially meeting Kesha. It was amazing. The night was fun, and Tori and Jade even got to dance together without people noticing. They got out of kissing the boy and laugh at him rejecting Trina.

Once everyone had left, Jade stuck around to enjoy some time with Tori. Trina had left when the friends started cleaning up after Kesha left.

"So, it was a pretty fun night." Jade said trying to start a conversation.

Tori smiled. "Yeah, it was, and you know, I realized something." She paused to look at Jade. "I want to be with you. I don't want this hiding and only helping me because Beck is. I want a real girlfriend. One that I can actually greet in the hallways and receive a similar warm greeting. One that I could dance with tonight and kiss her in the moment instead of waiting for it to pass. I can't keep doing this hiding thing."

Fighting back tears and sadness, Jade kept her eyes on Tori. "So, we're done?"

"I don't want to end this, but I don't want to be hidden. I don't want you to act like you're not jealous when someone hits on me. I want to be the one you're holding hands with at school. I want to be kissing you against the lockers like we have to see every day. I want to be the one that you're so possessive over publicly instead of Beck because I'm your girlfriend. I want to be with you, Jade. I want there to be an us."

"You're right, Tori." Jade said walking to get her jacket.

Tori followed nervously behind Jade. She spoke up when Jade put on her jacket. "Then where are you going?"

"Home." Jade just needed to leave. She could cry in the car away from Tori Vega. Away from her heart.

"But what about us?"

"You're right. There never was an us. So, goodnight, Vega. Fun concert."

Jade walked out the door ignoring Tori's cry for her to wait. Jade couldn't stand there any longer. Her heart was already shattered, and Tori's eyes was making it worse. In the car, she quickly drove away before Tori got the idea to chase after her.

Once parked in her driveway, she quickly went to her room refusing to breakdown in front of her mom who was hopefully asleep. She threw herself into bed and let herself cry over her broken heart.

Tori Vega unknowingly had Jade's heart and accidentally threw it away like the ice cream.

A/N: Oh yeah, there's a breakup. Our girls are heartbroken. Will they find their way back to each other? Will Tori ever realize Jade was in love with her? I should probably sleep now…


	23. Tori Gets Stuck

It's been nearly a month since the breakup. Jade had pulled herself away from most activities involving Tori. This gave her more time to spend time with Cat, who was fun to spend time with. She was a nice escape from the feelings even if it was mostly watching cartoons with her friend.

The week started off as normal, Beck making out with Alyssa while Jade played on her phone close by before making an entrance into school. He had stopped asking questions every day since Jade snapped at him begging for him to drop it. It still didn't stop him from bringing it up occasionally.

"So, still not talking to Tori?"

"Beck."

"What? She's my friend. You're my friend. Friends talk."

Jade glared at him as they walked into school. "She's not my friend."

"She should be. Tori is a good friend to have. She's very helpful."

"Think Sikowitz is going to release the roles to Steamboat Suzy?" Jade asked changing the subject hoping Beck would leave the topic of Tori alone.

He sighed before answering. "I don't know. You just want to feel like you're ahead of Tori."

"That's one benefit of the lead."

It took three days for Sikowitz to finally release the roles. She couldn't claim her victory with Beck by her side. Her victory that didn't come because as soon as Jade asked, Sikowitz ran away in fear. Usually, Jade would have enjoyed that, but her name was listed next to understudy of Tori took everything she had hoped to win away.

Kicking a chair, Jade let out a little steam as her friends asked about the lead role.

Seeing her ex's eyes grow concerned and apologetic as she read her name. "Me."

"Yeah, her, that!" Jade wanted to say multiple other words, but she knew it would have ended with Cat crying, and probably Tori too, and everyone in the school knowing she dated Tori Vega.

"So, what role did you get?" Cat's voice rang out breaking Jade's glare on Tori.

"I got cheated and humiliated." Jade said as she refocused her glare ignoring what Sinjin was saying and as Andre revealed her role. Of course, her sweet ex didn't know what an understudy was making Jade lose her temper again as she threw her water bottle.

Andre explained to her in much nicer terms than Jade. "Just in case you get sick."

"Yeah, in case you get sick, hurt, go missing, or get hit by a bus!" With that Jade turned and walked out of the classroom seeking her teacher to get the roles changed.

The next day, Jade was with her friends as they discussed their lives. She was still upset over the role despite venting to Beck all night, who told her not to try anything. Once again, Jade was able to get some anger out over smashing an apple Andre was eating for breakfast.

"She's still made Tori got the lead role." Rex's annoying voice explained. "Want to talk about it, baby?"

It was just in time for Tori to walk up and greet their friends giving Cat a nice laugh. She happily talked to them before asking if they wanted to go out after school for sushi.

"Not with you." Jade said over by herself making Tori frown a bit. Jade tried to hold her smile back as Tori's phone rang from a mysterious number. She watched her ex answer the phone and get excited over Lady Gaga offering her a spot in her new music video.

Then Robbie had to remind her of the play.

"Come on, you're going turn down a job in a real music video for a stupid play at school?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Cool, then Jade can play your part in the play, and everyone will be happy!" Cat said with a gleeful smile.

Cat's sentence allowed Tori to catch up to Jade's plan. "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?" Tori said before smiling as she raised her phone back up to her ear and spoke as she was still naïve to her plan before blowing a whistle in her phone. Tori heard Sinjin scream from down the hall and started running towards him.

Sinjin confessed immediately, and Jade didn't blame him. Tori could be scary. He was disappointed to hear that he was going to continue looking the same as he was as he dropped his gaze in shame.

"You hired Sinjin to trick me just so you could steal my part?"

"Oh, are you kidding me? I'm not going to stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I clearly did!" Jade said before she started walking away from Tori and Sinjin. It irritated her that her ex was too smart, but that just meant Jade had to get creative.

At rehearsals before the play night, Jade had done something she should have done for Tori while they were dating, ordered her flowers to be delivered conveniently before showtime. Of course, Jade would have ordered flowers that would be safe for her, but times change.

Jade sat quietly watching her friends rehearse as she sipped her coffee waiting. She did have to admit that Tori still looked beautiful up on stage and was a talented singer.

Finally, the delivery guy arrived right as their number was ending.

Tori had a smile on as she came over to inspect the flowers, but Trina, the caring sister, yelled out in time for Tori to back away before a reaction could begin. Tori and their friends discussed who would have bought her bush daises before Tori looked at Jade.

Approaching her with a glare, she looked down at her. "How did you know I was allergic to bush daises?"

Smirking as she sipped coffee. "I do my research, Vega."

"Listen to me. I am doing this play. I auditioned. I got the lead, and I'm doing it." Every word, Tori got closer and closer. Jade would have loved this a month ago, but it stung now.

Sikowitz broke them apart as Tori sat on the other side of chairs.

While Sikowitz discussed with Trina about her role, Lane ran into the auditorium announcing Robbie was in the hospital. He explained that Rex told him that a car was in Robbie's stomach. Tori and Cat asked for permission to go see their ill friend.

As everyone was about to leave, Jade stayed there sipping her coffee. This just got easier to steal Tori's role. If they were going to leave her there, she was prepared.

"Wait, Jade." Tori said turning around before walking out the door. "Is this another trick so you can take my role?"

"What, no?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Sighing, "Fine, I'll go, you stay."

"Ok," Tori said processing, "Wait!"

"What?" Jade whined before turning to face her ex.

In the middle of Tori trying to explain a complex plan that Jade clearly didn't have, Sikowitz yelled at both of them. They both nodded in agreement and went to the hospital with their friends.

At the hospital, Robbie explained his situation and how a car ended up in his stomach. They asked him questions and discussed his x-ray with one another. They began asking what type of car it was, and Robbie took pride in answering it is a Pontiac.

Trina took Cat with her as she went to research her role.

The doctor entered the room commenting on how many people were there. Then made the gross comment about Jade possibly being his girlfriend that Jade was far from thrilled to be receiving.

"Jade, why don't you go scare the newborn babies while we actually help Robbie?"

Jade would love to hate Tori right now, but Tori knew her feeling towards babies and giving her an excuse to go see the babies was perfect. "Where are the babies?" Jade asked with a gleeful smile.

Instead of telling her the directions, Andre asked about the car. The doctor went into a discussion of what they need to do and why they couldn't do it. When he mentioned the rare blood type, Jade immediately remembered Tori has a rare blood type.

"He has O negative blood." That sent the friends into a discussion.

Jade was quiet for a moment. "Wait, I know where you can get O negative blood." She grabbed Tori's arm and raised her sleeve. "Right here."

"Oh my god, you did read my medical records!"

Jade gave her a smirk. "I told you I do my research."

Hesitantly, Tori thought about it before agreeing to give blood. The doctor and nurse did say she should be fine to do the play. It wouldn't be a lot of blood. Jade was a little disappointed to hear that Tori would be fine.

As much as Jade wants to say she did not care about Tori Vega, she does. She knows that Tori is far from excited to give blood. Tori is not the biggest fan of needles, but she'll do anything for a friend in need. She's always the helpful, selfless Vega.

Which is why she went with Tori to the donation room.

The two had their little spat before Tori asked Jade to leave. It stung because not too long ago, Tori would have asked to hold her hand. After trying to show she would stay, she took Tori's words and left.

Jade hung around close to the room ready to leave and go back to school. The nurse came out with the blood bag and handed it to a nurse to take to the OR for Robbie. She listened to the exchange before the neglectful nurse left the blood on the counter as he continued his original task.

Jade walked by and put it on a passing cart. Tori would be alright to give some more blood, but she wouldn't be able to do the play. Everything would be ok.

With that, Jade headed back to school ready to claim her victory and take the role of Suzy. Jade happily got dressed before making an entrance for her friends.

Trina didn't look well and wasn't happy to see Jade in Tori's dress. "Why are you in Tori's dress?"

"She took a role in the hospital, so I'm taking the role in Steamboat Suzy."

Andre began explaining that Tori would be just fine and ready to play her role. "She has plenty of time."

When Jade heard about Tori giving another pint of blood, she felt bad. There's no way Tori was going to be ok. Setting the role aside that was far from a healthy idea. Jade just wanted to make her a little faint and unable to play the role for the night, not try to kill her.

She made it back in time for the play, but it was a disaster. Tori couldn't stand without Andre's help. He was whispering her lines to her and helping her dance at times.

Sikowitz couldn't take it and had Tori pulled off stage. He refused to give Jade her chance to play Suzy saying it would only reward bad behavior. He did what was necessary as he knew the role well, he became Suzy and delivered an amazing performance.

"Did the get the car out of Robbie?" Tori slurred leaning against Jade and Cat.

"They sure did, Tori. All thanks to you."

"Yay." Tori celebrated.

Jade was already defeated with Sikowitz taking her role. She felt Tori start to go down, and she moved out of the way and allowed Cat to break her fall. She watched the two girls clap for their friends finding it cute that Cat was helping Tori clap, but she gladly turned on her heel and walked out to head home for the night.

Sighing once in her car, she texted Tori. "I'm sorry. I hope you feel better."

With that, Jade started driving home. She was ready to forget this week.


End file.
